


Llama, grita si me necesitas

by Ink_Alchemist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor - Shallura, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Alchemist/pseuds/Ink_Alchemist
Summary: (00:31) Tú que crees que me ha dado el número mal aposta?(00:31) O que se equivocó de verdad?(00:32) Y si tiene mala letra y no la he entendido bien?(00:32) Algunos de los números no se distinguen muy bien…(00:33) Es que… sabes, algunos de sus treses podrían ser ochos, así como deformes? Y a lo mejor escribe los sietes igual que los unos?  (00:45) Pero   (00:46) Qué  (00:46) Coño?? (00:47) Ah, genial, estás despierto!En el que Lance le manda un mensaje al número equivocado y la bola de nieve se va haciendo más y más grande a partir de ahí.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [call me, beep me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841764) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Mi superheroina Safra empezó a escribir este fanfic para salir de un bloqueo de escritura, yo empecé a traducirlo porque quería practicar para mi máster. Cuanto más trabajo en él, más me gusta, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo ^^
> 
> Clave de lectura:  
> Lance  
>  _Keith_  
>  Hunk  
>  **Pidge**

**01/08/2016**

(13:08) Hola Nyma, soy la monada de la cafetería del sábado :)

(13:09) Quería preguntarte… sigues queriendo hacer algo esta semana?

_(13:11) …Quién eres?_

(13:12) La monada de la cafetería? Pelo castaño? Ojos color chocolate? Sonrisa para morirse, te invité a un café y te escribí mi número en una servilleta?

_(13:15) Creo que te han dado un número equivocado…_

(13:15) No eres Nyma?

_(13:16) La última vez que me miré, no._

(13:18) Hala, vaya, mea culpa.

(13:19) Lo siento, habré marcado mal algún número. Tengo los pulgares rechonchos.

(13:19) Siento haberte molestado!

 

(13:45) Hola Nyma, soy la monada de la cafetería del sábado :)

(13:45) Quería preguntarte… sigues queriendo hacer algo esta semana?

_(13:47) …Soy el mismo número de antes y sigues estando equivocado._

(13:48) Jodeeeerrr, mierda

(13:49) Mea culpa otra vez, creía que a lo mejor había marcado mal. Supongo que no.

(13:50) Lo siento otra vez!

_(13:52) NP._

 

 

**02/08/2016**

(00:31) Tú que crees que me ha dado el número mal aposta?

(00:31) O que se equivocó de verdad?

(00:32) Y si tiene mala letra y no la he entendido bien?

(00:32) Algunos de los números no se distinguen muy bien…

(00:33) Es que… sabes, algunos de sus treses _podrían_ ser ochos, así como deformes? Y a lo mejor escribe los sietes igual que los unos?

_(00:45) Pero_

_(00:46) Qué_

_(00:46) Coño??_

(00:47) Ah, genial, _estás_ despierto!

(00:47) Tú qué crees? Número equivocado a posta o accidente de verdad?

_(00:49) Sí que estaba durmiendo. Durmiendo como un tronco hasta que me has despertado._

(00:50) Mea culpa mea culpa

(00:51) De todas formas, tú que piensas?

_(00:52) Es que no tienes amigos a los que molestar con esta mierda?_

(00:54) Obviamente sí.

(00:55) Pero Hunk está durmiendo y no estoy de humor para que me estrangule en represalia por despertarlo. Otra vez.

(00:55) Y como tú no puedes estrangularme. He pensado que podrías prestarme tu cerebro.

(00:56) Así que, repito, tú qué piensas?

_(00:57) Si te lo digo prometes que podré volver a dormirme y que me dejarás en paz?_

(00:58) Palabrita del niño Jesús!

_(00:59) Lo más probable es que te diera el número mal a posta._

(01:00) Uhm. Vale. Gracias!

(01:00) Perdón por despertarte. Buenas noches.

_(01:03) Buenas noches._

**04/08/2016**

_(11:03) Has visto a mi gato?_

(11:05) Que si he qué???

_(11:10) Mierda._

_(11:10) Lo siento._

_(11:11) El mensaje era para mi vecina, pero como mi conversación contigo estaba la primera, he pulsado sin mirar._

 (11:12)… No hemos hablando en dos días y todavía está la primera?

(11:13) No te lo tomes a mal, pero…

(11:13) …No tienes amigos?

_(11:15) Cómo se supone que no me lo voy a tomar a mal?_

_(11:15) No hay literalmente ninguna otra forma de tomárselo_

(11:18) Es verdad.

(11:19) Pero los tienes?

_(11:20) Adiós._

(11:21) Espera espera esperaaaaaaaaa!!!

(11:22) Qué ha pasado con tu gato? Ahora mismo ardo en deseos de saber.

(11:30) Veeenga, no me ignores!!!

(11:31) Vale, siento haber dicho que no tenías amigos.

(11:31) Pero, siendo justos, tú me preguntaste lo mismo la otra noche.

_(11:35) No es verdad._

 (11:36) “ _(00:52) Es que no tienes amigos a los que molestar con esta mierda?”_

_(11:37) …_

_(11:37) Algo de razón sí que tienes._

(11:40) Me encanta que estemos empezando a ver las cosas de la misma manera.

(11:40) Bueno… qué ha pasado con el gato?

_(11:42) En realidad no es mío, es de mi hermano. Se supone que se lo estoy cuidando mientras está en la uni._

(11:43) Seguro que has perdido al gato, a que sí?

_(11:44) No a posta, pero, sí, lo he perdido._

(11:46) C Ó M O ?

(11:47) Los gatos son las mascotas más fáciles de cuidar del mundo. Solo los superan las lombrices mascota.

_(11:49) Lombrices mascota?_

(11:49) Estaba pasando por una fase.

(11:50) Déjalo, cómo lo has perdido?

_(11:51) Como ya he dicho, no ha sido a posta. Pero, esto… bueno, creo que anoche me dejé la ventana de mi cuarto abierta y es posible que se escapara por ella?_

(11:56) Es posible?

_(11:57) Seguro._

(12:00) No te preocupes mucho por él, los gatos siempre están escapándose de sitios.

_(12:03) Pero Bizcochito es un gato casero. Nunca ha estado en la calle. Y si lo atropella un coche?_

_(12:04) Y si le ataca un perro?_

_(12:05) Y si lo secuestran?_

_(12:20) Hola?_

(14:02) Sabías que hay exactamente seiscientos cuarenta y cuatro azulejos en el techo del aula de castigo?

(14:03) Sabes por qué lo sé?

_(14:04) No, pero sospecho que me lo vas a contar…_

(14:05) Porque acabo de pasarme una hora en ella con solo un libro para hacerme compañía.

(14:06) Quieres saber por qué me he pasado la hora del almuerzo en el aula de castigo?

_(14:08) Por favor, diríjase a la contestación anterior, muchas gracias._

(14:09) Porque tu gato se llama Bizcochito.

_(14:10) Ya… no te sigo._

(14:12) Resulta que estaba en clase cuando has dicho que tu gato se llamaba _Bizcochito_. Me he reído tanto que me he caído de la silla.

(14:12) El profesor se ha dado cuenta de que tenía el móvil en la mano y el resto es historia.

_(14:13) Te lo mereces por reírte de Bizcochito._

(14:14) QUIÉN LLAMA A SU GATO BIZCOCHITO?

(14:15) ES QUE ERES UNA ABUELA OCTAGENARIA DE INCÓGNITO???

_(14:17) Yo no le puse el nombre, fue mi hermano._

_(14:18) Y Bizcochito es un nombre perfectamente normal para un gato._

(14:20) Lo más probable es que Bizcochito se haya escapado porque odia que lo llamen Bizcochito.

(14:21) Seguro que ha encontrado una nueva familia que le ha dado el nombre que merece.

_(14:21) Qué nombre le pondrías tú, oh, deidad gatuna?_

(14:24) Deidad gatuna? Me gusta.

(14:25) Cómo es?

 

_(14:27) Un gato negro normal. Supongo que últimamente está un poco gordito._

(14:30) Gómez.

_(14:31) Gómez?!_

_(14:32) Se supone que Gómez es mejor que Bizcochito???_

(14:35) Como Gómez, el de _La familia Addams_?

(14:36) Es el nombre perfecto para un gato negro en mi humilde y totalmente correcta opinión.

_(14:40) “Humilde”_

(14:42) Gracias por darme la razón.

(14:43) Bueno, al final has encontrado a Bizcochito/Gómez?

_(14:45) No…_

_(14:46) Me preocupa bastante porque ha estado un poco raro últimamente._

_(14:47) Pensamos que a lo mejor está enfermo._

_(14:50) De todas formas, mi vecina va a ayudarme a poner carteles cuando vuelva del colegio._

(15:00) Ah, buena suerte!

(15:03) Espero noticias.

(15:04) No sé si voy a poder dormir esta noche sin saber si Bizcochito/Gómez está a salvo.

_(15:05) Ya… claro._

_(19:12) Información de última hora: Bizcochito está a salvo._

_(19:13) Lo hemos encontrado en el parque con varios gatos. Me preocupa que se haya metido en una banda. Uno enorme y tuerto ha intentado sacarme un ojo cuando he ido a coger a Bizcochito._

(19:20) Es la mejor noticia que he oído en todo el día.

(19:21) Dale a Bizcochito/Gómez un besito de mi parte, vale?

_(19:23) No._

(19:24) Aguafiestas.

 

(22:24) Cómo me tienes guardado en la agenda?

_(22:26) Qué?_

(22:27) Es una pregunta muy sencilla, Horrible Tío de Bizcochito.

(22:28) Para tu información, así es como te tengo guardado yo.

_(22:29) Lo he encontrado o no??_

_(22:30) Y… todavía no he guardado tu número._

(22:31) Hala.

(22:32) Eso me ha dolido.

(22:32) Yo aquí pensando que teníamos algo especial, un vínculo (llámalo x) y resulta que todo este tiempo yo solo era un +44 en tu agenda de contactos.

_(22:33) Normalmente no guardo los números de teléfono de la gente con la que no voy a hablar más de una vez._

(22:34) Ya hemos hablado más de una vez.

_(22:36) Supongo…_

_(22:37) Se supone que vamos a seguir hablando?_

(22:39) Te molesto?

_(22:40) En realidad no. Me… entretienes?_

(22:42) Por supuesto, no esperaba menos de mí.

(22:42) En cuanto a lo del nombre…

_(22:44) Deidad gatuna._

(22:45) Yo iba a sugerir algo así como “Tío Favorito De Bizcochito Al Que Nunca Ha Conocido” pero supongo que tienes razón, “Deidad gatuna” suena mejor.

_(22:46) Bizcochito te odiaría._

_(22:47) Odia a todo el mundo menos a mi hermano. Apenas está empezando a acostumbrarse a mí._

(22:48) A lo mejor es porque se llama Bizcochito.

(22:48) Yo me dejaría la piel odiando a todo el mundo si me llamara Bizcochito. Pero claro, estoy hablando de _mis_ preferencias personales.

(22:49) De todas formas, los gatos me adoran. Es como si fueran los sectarios de mi culto o algo así.

_(22:50) Ya veo que te pega lo de “Deidad gatuna”._

(22:51) ᕙ( : ˘ ∧˘ : )ᕗ

(22:52) Ahora que hemos arreglado lo de los nombres, tengo que preguntarte…

_(22:53) …Qué?_

(22:54) No tienes… doce años, verdad?

(22:55) Porque antes has dicho que estabas esperando a que tu vecina volviera del colegio para ayudarte a pegar carteles, como dando a entender que tú no estabas en el colegio. Así que, o eres demasiado pequeño para ir al colegio (qué asquete) o eres demasiado mayor para ir al colegio (lo cual también me da asquete???)

_(23:00) Ah._

_(23:01) Tengo 17._

_(23:01) Esto… no voy al colegio. Abandoné los estudios en cuanto dejaron de ser obligatorios._

_(23:02) Y tú? Tienes… doce años?_

(23:02) Vale, genial.

(23:03) Jajajajaja no, también tengo 17.

(23:03) Aunque sigo estudiando. En un internado.

(23:04) Eso sí, antes de que me preguntes, no se parece en nada a los libros de Enyd Blyton,.. Me han vendido una patraña.

_(23:05) Ya, lo sé. Mi hermano fue a uno durante un tiempo._

_(23:05) Me han contado todas las historias de miedo._

(23:07) Oye, que no se está tan mal.

(23:08) Se supone que te preparan bien para la universidad o algo así.

_(23:09) O algo así._

(23:10) Sip.

(23:11) Y qué haces si no estás estudiando?

(23:11) Porque me da por suponer que hacer de niñera del gato no es tu trabajo a tiempo completo…

(23:11) Por lo mal que se te da y esas cosas.

_(23:12) Perdona, pero la gatiñería profesional es un trabajo muy serio._

_(23:12) Pero trabajo con mi padre cuando no estoy cuidando a Bizcochito._

(23:13) Suena bien.

_(23:14) Supongo._

_(23:16) Hablando de mi padre, quiere que mañana me levante temprano así que…_

_(23:16) Buenas noches._

(23:18) Buenas noches, HTdB.

(23:19) Acuérdate de darle un besito a Bizcochito/Gómez de mi parte.

_(23:20) No._

 

**05/08/2016**

 (09:46) Lance, sabes que te quiero, verdad?

(09:47) Lo tengo bastante presente, sí.

 (09:47) Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo? Y que hay muy MUY pocas cosas que no haría por ti???

(09:48) Hunk? Me preocupas. Te estás muriendo?

(09:48) Joder, me estoy muriendo _yo_? Si me estoy muriendo no quiero saberlo. Déjame pasar el resto de mis días en la bendita ignorancia.

 (09:49) No. Pero lo estarás si la vibración de tu móvil vuelve a hacer que me pase toda la noche despierto otra vez :)

(09:51) Frío como el hielo, hermano.

 (09:52) Con quién estabas hablando?? Soy tu mejor amigo y estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado.

(09:53) Estás celoso?

 (09:55) Jajajajajaja, ya te gustaría a ti. Solo quiero saber quién te tiene tan entretenido.

 (09:56) No te habrás vuelto a meter en otra página de esas de “chats con personas calientes de tu zona”, no?

 (09:56) Porque ya te dije que no te iba a volverte a arreglar el teléfono si se te metía otro virus.

(09:58) Eso fue solo UNA vez y fue un ACCIDENTE.

(09:58) Y me prometiste que no íbamos a volver a hablar del tema nunca jamás.

(09:59) Has roto una _promesa_ Hunk. Una _promesa._

 (10:00) Deja de distraerme. Con quién estabas hablando?

 (10:01) Ooooh, con la chica esa de la cafetería?

(10:02) Pues sí.

 (10:03) Vaya, en serio?

 (10:03) Porque, no te ofendas, pero estaba seguro de que te había dado un número falso.

(10:05) HALA.

 (10:06) _He dicho_ que no te ofendas.

 (10:10) Deja de hacerme el vacío.

 (10:11) Estoy literalmente sentado a dos palmos de ti.

 (10:12) TE ESTOY VIENDO LEER LOS MENSAJES.

 (10:12) Si paras te ayudo con los deberes de Física. 

(10:13) Te quiero <3

 

**(16:00) Por fin tengo el Overwatch.**

**(16:01) Te vienes a probarlo?**

_(16:02) Ya estoy en la puerta._

(17:03) Cómo está Bizcochito/Gómez?

(17:04) Me echa de menos?

_(17:05) Ja ja. No. Está bien._

_(17:06) Bueno, no muy bien._

(17:06) Qué le has hecho????

(17:06) Qué le has hecho a mi sobrino???????

_(17:08) Nada!_

_(17:09) Ya te dije que últimamente estaba un poco raro._

_(17:10) No se come la comida y va por ahí dando tumbos y maullando. Da un poco de miedo. Parece que está poseído o algo así._ _(17:11) El lunes vamos a llevarlo al veterinario._

(17:15) Jope, mi pobre sobrinito. Ráscale la barriguita. Acúnalo en tus brazos.

(17:16) Y mantenme informado. No sé qué haría si le pasara algo a Bizcochito/Gómez.

_(17:17) No sé si vas en serio o no._

(17:20) Mortalmente en serio.

(17:20) Bizcochito/Gómez es ya como de la familia para mí. Estoy preocupado por su seguridad.

(17:21) Además.

(17:22) Me aburro.

(17:22) Hunk está haciendo un trabajo de Robótica después de clase o alguna historia de esas de las suyas.

(17:23) Un _viernes_ por la noche cuando _podríamos_ estar de juerga reventando la ciudad como se supone que hacen los adolescentes como nosotros.

_(17:24) La robótica mola._

(17:25) Sí, mola mucho. Hunk es algo así como un genio.

(17:25) Lloro de orgullo solo de pensar en él.

(17:26) Sabes que hizo un robot para que nos hiciera la colada?

_(17:27) Ya veo que está usando sus habilidades para hacer el bien._

(17:28) A que sí? Hasta nos _dobla_ las camisetas. Es una puta pasada. Un billete seguro para el Nobel, te lo digo yo.

(17:28) Pues eso, está trabajando en otro cacharro, así que está ocupado y yo estoy…

_(17:30) Aburrido?_

(17:31) ABURRIIIIIIIDO

_(17:32) Seguro que no tienes doce años?_

(17:35) Estoy un 90% seguro de que no.

(17:36) Qué haces?

_(17:37) Estoy con mi vecina. Por fin se ha comprado el Overwatch y estoy viéndola jugar._

(17:40) Vaya, te molesto?

(17:52) SÍÍÍ, Hunk ha vuelto! A ver si lo convenzo de que se escape conmigo.

(17:53) Diviértete jugando!

 

**(21:24) Bueno…**

_(21:26) Pidge?_

**(21:30) Con quién estás hablando?**

_(21:31) Contigo?_

**(21:31) No. Digo antes. Mientras jugaba tu móvil no paraba de vibrar.**

**(21:32) Y tenías una sonrisa, así como rara.**

**(21:33) A mi parecer un poco “creepy”.**

_(21:36) No estaba sonriendo._

**(21:37) Te he hecho fotos, por si no me creías.**

**(21:38) Sí, _tan_ distraído estabas.**

_(21:40) No me puedo creer que hayas violado mi privacidad de esta manera._

_(21:41) Se supone que soy tu invitado en esta casa!_

**(21:42) Dejaste de ser un invitado hace como cinco años, pero vale.**

**(21:42) Así que quién era?**

**(21:44) No sé si estar orgullosa de que hayas hecho otro amigo o dejar que me coman los celos.**

**(21:44) Creo que de momento voy a dejarlo en moderadamente orgullosa.**

**(21:44) Desembucha. Quién era?**

_(21:45) Por qué te sorprende tanto que tenga amigos?_

_(21:45) Tengo un montón._

**(21:47) Nos tienes a mí y a Shiro.**

**(21:47) Y ninguno de los dos contamos si tienes en cuenta que somos vecinos desde que nací y Shiro es tu _hermano._**

_(21:49) …_

_(21:49) Matt también es mi amigo._

**(21.50) Mi hermano tampoco cuenta.**

**(21.51) Vas a decirme con quien estabas hablando o tengo que hackearte el teléfono?**

_(21:54) Sabes hacerlo????_

**(21:55) No lo sé.**

**(21:56) Es probable…**

**(21:56) Me estás dando permiso para intentarlo?**

_(22:03) Joder, no ni hablar._

_(22:04) Le voy a decir a tu madre que no te deje ver_ Mr Robot _nunca más._

_(22:04) No estoy hablando con nadie, ni siquiera lo conozco._

_(22:04) La conozco?_

_(22:05) Le conozco?_

**(22:06) Ah, lo conociste por Internet o algo así?**

_(22:07) En realidad no. Él (Ella? Elle?) se equivocó de número y me mandó un mensaje. Después me equivoqué yo al mandarle a él (Ella? Elle?) un mensaje sobre lo de Bizcochito y, bueno._

_(22:07) No es nada._

**(22:08) Sí es algo.**

**(22:08) Sigues hablando con elle, no?**

**(22:09) Entonces es algo grande.**

**06/08/2016**

_(00:05) Hola_

_(00:07) Puedo preguntarte algo?_

(00:09) aslfjaosdifhaoshoasoasdij

(00:10) alsfaodhfoafhoashdohffaoshfofoashfo

(00:10) ashgdoahsodifhaowhgoghofisdoghghoagifhosgoa

_(00:12) Ah, vale._

_(00:13) Has bebido?_

(11:28) Bueno.

(11:29) Parece ser que padezco de sonambulismo y mando mensajes en sueños. No muy bien, obviamente, pero sigue siendo una habilidad impresionante.

(11:29) Gracias por ayudarme a descubrirlo.

_(11:30) Conque sonámbulo, eh?_

(11:34) Sí. Me ofende que pensaras que había estado dándole a la botella, por cierto.

(11:34) Soy un modelo de virtudes de esta nuestra sociedad y estaba en la cama durmiendo antes de las doce una noche de viernes, gracias por preguntar.

_(11:36) De verdad se supone que tengo que creérmelo?_

(11:37) Por lo menos podrías disimular para que parezca que sí.

(11:37) Qué querías preguntarme?

_(11:38) Eres un chico o una chica?_

(11:40) Hola, profesor Oak.

_(11:41) Lo siento, no se me ocurría otra forma de preguntártelo sin que sonara ridículo._

(11:41) Y te pareció que una frase de Pokémon era la mejor opción?

(11:42) Impresionante, igual te cambio el nombre de contacto a Prof. Oak.

(11:42) Por cierto, soy un tío.

_(11:45) Guay._

_(11:45) Yo también._

(11:46) Guay.

 

 

_(11:56) Es un él._

**(12:00) Creía que me habías dicho que no era nada.**

_(12:01) Y no lo es, solo te estaba manteniendo al tanto._

**(12:03) Si no es nada por qué te has molestado en averiguarlo para venir a contármelo?**

**(12:03) Jaque mate, Kogane.**

_(12:05) Recuérdame otra vez por qué somos amigos?_

**(12:06) Porque llevamos catorce años viviendo puerta con puerta y soy la única persona, a parte de Shiro, a la que soportas.**

**(12:06) Y, bueno, ahora también al tío nuevo.**

_(12:08) Gracias._

_(12:10) Voy a bajar al centro en un rato, te vienes?_

**(12:12) Sí, necesito unas piezas nuevas para el ordenador que estoy montando. Dame 20 mins.**

(14:08) Cómo está Bizcochito/Gómez?

(14:08) Espero que estés cuidando bien de mi sobrino.

(14:09) Como le pase algo, te hago enteramente responsable.

(14:14) Cuantos años tiene Bizcochito/Gómez?

 

 

 (14:30) Por qué refunfuñas?

(14:31) Por qué me mandas un mensaje si estamos en la misma habitación?

 (14:31) Es tan raro en ti que estés tan callado que lo estoy disfrutando.

(14:32) Voy a hacer un casting para buscar un nuevo mejor amigo.

(14:32) Requisitos: que no se meta conmigo.

 (14:33) Y ya está? Tío, no sabía que el nivel estaba tan bajo.

(14:34) Y, aun así, tú no llegas al mínimo. A que es increíble?

 (14:35) Impresionante. Pero por qué refunfuñabas?

 (14:35) La chica de la cafetería no te contesta?

(14:37) Ya… sobre eso.

(14:37) Sí que me dio mal el número.

 (14:38) LO SABÍA.

 (14:38) Tío, pasa de ella. Te utilizó para conseguir un café gratis, no vale la pena que llores por ella.

 (14:39) Qué mierdas dices, Hunk?? No estoy _llorando._

 (14:40) Bueno, no sería la primera vez.

 (14:41) no mE TIRES TUS CALZONCILLOS SUCIOS.

 (14:41) Espera un momento. Si la chica de la cafetería te dio el número mal, con quién has estado hablando?

(14:42) Con el que tenía el número que me dio.

(14:42) Es un tipo guay.

 (14:44) Has estado hablando con un desconocido?

(14:45) Todo el mundo empieza siendo un desconocido si lo piensas bien.

 (14:46) No te pongas filosófico conmigo. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

 (14:46) Te estoy viendo sacarme la lengua.

 (14:47) nO TE TIRES PEDOS.

 (14:47) LA VIRGEN, LANCE, CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENES?? 

 (14:47) Y qué cojones has comido?? No puedo respirar.

(14:55) Eres una reina del drama.

(14:55) No hacía falta que me tiraras del cuarto.

 (14:56) Créeme, era necesario.

 (14:56) Date una vuelta que te dé el aire.

 (14:57) En serio, tío, me preocupa tu alimentación. Los seres humanos no deberían de oler así.

(14:58) Ya, ya.

(14:58) Voy a pillar algo para comer de la máquina expendedora. Hace un maratón de Star Wars cuando vuelva?

 (15:00) Siempre sabes cómo llegarme a la patata<3

_(19:18) Lo siento, he pasado el día fuera con una amiga._

(19:20) Vader acaba de cortarle el brazo a Luke.

(19:21) Todo es tan dramático que me estoy descojonando vivo. Cómo es posible que Luke siga en pie??

(19:21) Dónde está la sangre???

_(19:22) Star Trek?_

(19:25) Voy a bloquearte ahora mismo.

_(19:26) ???????_

_(19:26) Ah, no, es Star Wars._

_(19:26) Para mí todas son iguales, lo siento._

(19:28) nO ES VERDAD???

(19:28) Joder, joder, JODER.

(19:29) Vale, Hunk, me está asesinando con la mirada así que voy a bajar el tono. Pero

(19:29) No tienen nada que ver.

(19:29) Y Star Wars es superior a todos los niveles.

_(19:30) Si tú lo dices._

(19:30) Es que no has visto nunca Star Wars?

(19:31) Joder, estoy hablando con un virgen?

_(19:31) Qué._

_(19:31) Definitivamente, no nos conocemos tanto como para hablar de esas cosas. Pero qué…_

(19:35) Qué???

(19:35) Quería decir, un virgen de Star Wars.

(19:36) No… ya sabes, _ese_ tipo de virgen.

_(19:36) Ah._

_(19:37) Vale._

_(19:37) Mierda._

(19:38) Esto no es raro ni nada.

(19:38) Voy a… correr un tupido velo.

(19:39) _Tienes_ que ver Star Wars, tío.

(19:39) Te cambia la vida.

(19:40) Además

(19:40) Harrison Ford de joven _y_ Carrie Fisher????

(19:40) 100% recomendable.

_(19:42) La pondré en mi lista._

(19:45) Guay.

(19:46) Bueno, vamos a empezar _La amenaza fantasma_ (Las estamos viendo en un orden raro, lo sé) y Hulk me está amenazando con tirarme otra vez a patadas del cuarto si mi móvil no para de vibrar. Así que

(19:46) Hablamos luego?

_(19:47) Tirarte otra vez?_

_(19:47) Claro._

_(19:47) Hasta luego._

(19:48) Dale a Bizcochito/Gómez un besito de mi parte.

_(19:50) No._

_(21:23) Quieres ver Star Wars conmigo?_

**(21: 26) Qué?**

**(21: 26) Ahora?**

**(21: 26) Sabes que son siete películas, no?**

_(21:27) Ah, vaya. Bueno, no importa._

**(21:28) No he dicho que no.**

**(21:28) Jamás de los jamases le diría que no a un maratón de Star Wars.**

**(21:28) Era solo para que supieras en qué te estabas metiendo.**

**(21:29) La puerta de atrás está abierta.**

**(21:30) Trae palomitas.**

**07/08/2016**

_(17:03) No entiendo la lógica de Kylo Ren._

(17:10) Eing?

_(17:11) Vader dejó el lado oscuro, qué se supone que quiere terminar?_

(17:12) Hostia

(17:12) Puta

(17:12) Joder

(17:13) De verdad te has hecho un maratón de la saga de Star Wars entera?????

(17:13) Estoy soñando?

_(17:14) Sí, lo he hecho._

_(17:14) Mi vecina y yo._

_(17:14) Llevo sin moverme del saco de dormir más de quince horas. Creo que nos hemos fusionado._

(17:20) T Í O

(17:20) Cuando te dije que tenías que verlas, no pensaba que te lo tomarías tan en serio.

(17:21) Es lo mejor que me han contado nunca.

(17:22) Mejor todavía que lo de que Han Solo va a tener una película para él solito.

_(17:23) Será un peliculón Solo._

(17:23) Y ya estás haciendo chistes?

(17:24) Creo que me he enamorado.

_(17:28) Eeeeh…_

(17:30) Era una broma.

(17:31) Pero que sepas que me has impresionado.

(17:31) Se lo acabo de contar a Hunk y también está súper impresionado.

(17:31) Acaba de llamarte “Dios entre hombres”.

(17:32) Te han gustado?

_(17:35) Sí, son muy buenas._

_(17:35) No sé por qué no las había visto antes._

_(17:36) Bueno, no me he movido de aquí en casi un día entero, así que… voy a intentar despegarme del saco y dormir algo._

_(17:37) Buenas noches._

(17:40) BUENAS NOCHES, JOVEN PADAWAN

(17:40) Dale un besito a Bizcochito/Gómez de mi parte.

_(17:41) Vas a seguir repitiéndolo hasta que te diga que sí?_

(17:44) Por supuesto.

(17:44) Se lo vas a dar?

_(17:46) No._

**(21:00) No es que me esté quejando, pero de dónde ha salido ese interés repentino por Star Wars?**

_(21:06) De ningún sitio._

_(21:06) Solo quería saber a qué venía todo el hype._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Si os habéis leído el original en inglés, os habréis dado cuenta de que parece que no dicen exactamente lo mismo y de que (y para esto no hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes) el gato no se llamaba Bizcochito en el original.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance  
>  _Keith_  
>  Hunk  
>  **Pidge**  
>  _Shiro_

**08/08/2016**

(06:21) Feliz aniversario besis

_(06:30) Qué?_

(06:31) Hoy hace justo una semana que empezamos a hablar.

(06:31) Es nuestro “semanaversario”, si te van esas cosas.

_(06:32) No me van._

(06:35) Tú sí que eres el alma de la fiesta, eh?

(06:37) Por cierto, qué haces despierto???

_(06:40) Vamos a llevar a Bizcochito al veterinario._

_(06:40) Creo que lo presiente._

_(06:41) Llevo un cuarto de hora intentando sacarlo de debajo del sofá._

_(06:41) Ni siquiera sé cómo cabe._

(06:42) Ese es mi chico.

_(06:45) Por favor, no alientes este alarde de rebeldía._

_(06:45) Es inasohasoihfoasihfoasfo_

(06:50) ???

(06:55) Vale, en serio, estoy empezando a preocuparme.

_(07:03) Me ha atacado?!?_

(07:04) Bizcochito/Gómez nunca haría algo así.

_(07:05) Que sí! No sé cómo, ha dado un latigazo con la pata desde debajo del sofá y cuando se me ha caído el móvil lo ha cogido y se ha sentado encima._

_(07:05) Esto es normal en un gato?_

(07:08) Para un gato que lleva años reprimiendo su ira por llamarse Bizcochito?

(07:08) Por supuesto.

_(07:15) Tu gato es un engendro de Satanás._

_  (07:19) Buenos días y esas cosas, adorado hermano. _

_  (07:19) Estoy bien y todo en la universidad va perfectamente. Gracias por preguntar.  _

_  (07:20) Tú qué tal? _

_(07:21) Estoy intentando sacar a tu gato de debajo del sofá para meterlo en el transportín._

_(07:22) Me ha atacado tres veces y no para de bufarme._

_(07:22) Un engendro de Satanás._

_  (07:25) Para un momento, por qué quieres meterlo en el transportín? _

_  (07:25) Qué le has hecho? _

_(07:30) Por qué das por hecho que le he hecho algo? Quién es aquí la víctima?_

_  (07:34) Keith. _

_(07:35) Quieres más al gato que a mí, no me lo puedo creer._

_  (07:35) Eso no es verdad, os quiero a los dos por igual.  _

_  (07:36) De todas formas, por qué lo quieres meter en el transportín? Si lo odia. _

_(07:40) No, si eso ya lo veo._

_(07:41) O está enfermo o le pasa algo. Vamos a llevarlo al veterinario._

_(07:41) Y, antes de que me lo preguntes, yo no le he hecho nada._

_  (07:45) No iba a preguntártelo. _

_(07:48) Sí que ibas a hacerlo._

_(07:49) Además, que sepas que me han dicho que Bizcochito es un nombre feísimo para un gato._

_(07:49) Tenías que haberlo llamado Gómez._

_  (07:54) Qué? Bizcochito es un nombre genial para un gato. Quién te ha dicho eso? _

_  (07:55) Y de dónde has sacado lo de Gómez? _

_(07:57) Parece ser que de La familia Addams._

_(07:58) Conseguido! Bizcochito está en el transportín y solo llegamos veinte minutos tarde a la cita en el veterinario._

_(07:58) Ya te cuento qué tal._

_  (08:01) Dile a Bizcochito que le quiero. _

_(08:01) No._

(09:45) Hay noticias sobre Bizcochito/Gómez?

_(09:48) Seguimos en la sala de espera._

_(09:48) No para de bufar._

_(09:49) Ha traumatizado al pez de colores de un crío._

_(09:50) Un momento… sí, nos toca ya._

(09:51) Dale a Bizcochito/Gómez un besito de buena suerte de mi parte.

_(09:51) No._

_(10:43) Te acuerdas de cuando te graduaste el primero de tu clase con unas notas perfectas, entraste en la mejor universidad del país sin despeinarte y todos pensamos que eras un genio?_

_  (10:50) Yo no lo diría así. _

_  (10:50) Pero recuerdo de algo más o menos parecido. _

_  (10:50) Por qué? _

_(10:53) Acabas de quedarte sin el título de genio._

_(10:53) No te lo mereces._

_(10:54) Mamá está de acuerdo, no para de reírse._

_  (10:56) No entiendo nada… _

_  (10:57) Bizcochito está bien?? _

__

__

_ LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “SHIRO” _

_ LLAMADA TERMINADA: 24:07 _

__

__

_(12:05) Bizcochito está embarazada._

(12:12) Eing?

_(12:13) Bizcochito no es un gato, es una gatA._

_(12:14) Y está embarazada._

_(12:14) Y además ya le queda poco para parir._

(12:16) De cuánto está?

_(12:20) Parece que de unas seis semanas._

(12:21) Como puede ser que no te dieras cuenta de que tu gato estaba embarazado de seis semanas?

(12:21) No es algo fácil de pasar por alto.

_(12:25) Pensaba que lo estaba poniendo gordo de tanto darle de comer._

_(12:25) *gorda._

(12:31) Tengo un montón de preguntas, pero como me pillen con el móvil otra vez a mi profesora le va a dar un aneurisma.

(12:31) Mierda.

_(12:34) Te han pillado?_

_(13:06) Supongo que sí._

_(13:10) Enhorabuena, vas a ser tía._

**(13:14) Qué?**

**(13:14) Me he perdido algo?**

_(13:16) Bizcochito es chica._

_(13:16) Una chica embarazada más concretamente._

**(13:20) Oh. Oh. Hala.**

**(13:20) En primer lugar, no tengo muy claro cómo funciona todo este asunto de tía/tío.**

**(13:21) En todo caso supongo que sería su… madrina?**

**(13:21) En segundo lugar, tengo que volver a clase.**

**(13:21) En tercer lugar, hala.**

_(13:25) Luego nos vemos._

_(13:30) Cuándo vuelves a casa?_

_LLAMANDO “SHIRO”_

_El NÚMERO AL QUE LLAMA NO ESTÁ DISPONIBLE._

_(13:45) Np._

(19:23) Como Bizcochito es una chica, voy a cambiarle el nombre.

(19:24) Ahora se llamará Morticia.

(19:24) Por cierto, hola.

_(19:29) Quién es Morticia?_

_(19:29) Hola, supongo que te han pillado con el móvil?_

(19:30) Supones bien, creía que estaba siendo muy disimulado, pero parece ser que no.

(19:31) Morticia es la mujer de Gómez???

(19:31) Tampoco has visto _La familia Addams_???

_(19:33) Nope._

_(19:33) Debería?_

(19:34) SÍ.

(19:35) Te diría de verla en Rabbit esta noche, pero tengo tantos deberes que me están aplastando.

_(19:38) Te estoy distrayendo?_

(19:40) Sip.

(19:40) Pero es una buena distracción.

(19:41) Qué tal está Bizcochito/Morticia?

_(19:45) Mi madre la está mimando como a una reina._

_(19:45) Y mi padre le ha comprado una cama especial para gatos porque “tiene que estar cómoda”._

_(19:46) Me ha bufado y ha intentado sacarme un ojo cuando he intentado ponerla en ella._

(19:47) Qué le has hecho a la pobre gata??

_(19:48) Nada!_

_(19:48) Bueno, creo que hace como cinco años le pisé la cola?_

(19:50) Serás malvado!

_(19:51) Fue sin querer._

(19:51) Eso es lo que quieres que me crea.

_(19:54) Es la verdad…_

(19:55) Bizcochito no dice lo mismo.

(20:00) Qué ves?

_(20:04) Eh?_

(20:05) No habías visto Star Wars hasta hace poco y no has visto nunca La familia Addams,

(20:06) Así que qué ves?

_(20:06) Por qué quieres saberlo?_

(20:07) Me da curiosidad.

(20:07) Y estoy intentando procrastinar para no hacer un trabajo sobre la Rusia estalinista.

_(20:08) No estoy seguro de si debo alejarte de él._

(20:09) O me distraes tú o me paso una hora intentado construir un castillo con cartas de Pokémon.

_(20:10) Por qué tienes cartas de Pokemón?_

(20:11) Por qué tú no?

_(20:15) …_

_(20:15) Me gustan las películas malas._

(20:16) Como…

_(20:17) Te suena Rubber?_

(20:20) Nope, de qué va?

_(20:21) De un neumático que cobra vida y va por el desierto utilizando sus poderes para explotarle la cabeza a animales_

_(20:22) Y a personas._

(20:30) “Al final de la década de los 90, en algún lugar del desierto de California, un neumático llamado Robert cobra vida de repente.”

(20:31) Jope, ya veo que no estabas de broma con lo de que te gustaban las películas malas.

(20:31) Qué más?

_(20:32) Mars Attacks?_

(20:33) Esa película de alienígenas tan rara que hizo Tim Burton?

(20:33) Hace tiempo que quiero verla.

_(20:33) Pues deberías. Es una infravalorada muestra de excelencia cinematográfica._

(20:37) Me la apunto.

_(20:39) También tienes que ver Spaceballs._

_(20:39) Te gustaría._

_(20:50) Qué tal va el trabajo?_

(21:45) Perdón perdón, me he metido en mi Palacio Mental© y he apagado el móvil.

_(21:49) La has acabado?_

(21:50) Casi casi. Me queda repasarla mañana por la mañana.

(21:50) Creo ke me voy a duchar y a meter n la cama ya.

(21:51) Dale amor de mi parte a Bizcochito/Morticia.

_(21:56) No._

_(22:00) Buenas noches._

_  (23:10) Keith? Va todo bien? _

_  (23:10) Siento no haberte cogido el teléfono. Estaba estudiando y se me ha olvidado encender el móvil y… _

_  (23:11) Estás bien? _

_(23:20) Estoy bien._

_(23:20) Es solo que…_

_(23:20) Mamá te echa de menos._

_(23:21) Y Bizcochito también._

_  (23:30) Yo también os echo de menos. _

_(23:31) Me voy a dormir._

_(23:32) Buenas noches._

_  (23:34) Buenas noches, Keith. _

__

_  (23:36) Hola, Pidge. _

**(23:40) Hola, Shiro.**

**(23:41) A qué debo el honor?**

**(23:41) Matt está otra vez durmiendo la mona en la bañera? Porque si es así me prometiste que esta vez me mandarías fotos.**

_  (23:43) Tu dedicación por el chantaje es admirable. _

_  (23:43) Pero no. Hoy por lo menos no. _

**(23:44) “Hoy”**

_  (23:45) Voy a ignorar eso último. _

_  (23:46) Qué tal está Keith? _

**(23:50) Bien?**

**(23:50) El otro día hicimos un maratón de Star Wars y nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa de él.**

**(23:51) Aunque también me dolió un poco.**

**(23:51) Llego años intentando que las viera conmigo y, de repente, llega su nuevo amigo, se las menciona una vez y quiere verlas todas del tirón??**

**(23:52) Qué feo está eso.**

_  (23:55) Nuevo amigo? _

**(23:56) Sip.**

_  (23:57) Y quién es ese misterioso amigo?  _

**(23:58) No lo tengo muy claro. Mejor pregúntale a Keith.**

**(23:58) Me voy a dormir.**

**(23:59) Dile a Matt que como me mande más selfies borracho me desinstalo Snapchat.**

_  (23:59) Lo haré. _

_  (23:59) Buenas noches, Pidge. _

**09/08/2016**

(13:56) Has hecho un nido?

_(14:02) Que si he hecho un qué?_

(14:04) Para Bizcochito/Morticia.

(14:04) Las gatas necesitan un sitio calentito y seguro para dar a luz.

_(14:06) Por favor, explícame cómo sabes tú estas cosas._

(14:07) Wikihow.

(14:07) Ahora mismo Hunk y yo estamos tomando nota de todo lo que pone en el artículo sobre “Cómo conseguir un culo de infarto”.

(14:08) Paso uno: llevar vaqueros que te realcen el culo.

(14:08) Qué se supone que cuenta como vaqueros que te realcen el culo?

_(14:10) No se supone que estás en clase?_

(14:11) Noticia de última hora: Hunk está haciendo sentadillas.

(14:11) Y nope, estamos en el descanso.

(14:12) Y tú? Haciendo de gato-niñero?

_(14:16) Nope. Estoy con mi padre._

(14:17) Haciendo…

_(14:20) Trabajando._

 (14:21) Y ya está, no me vas a contar nada más?

_(14:22) Quieres más, desconocido?_

(14:23) Bueno, estaría bien.

(14:24) Y creo que ya hemos pasado la etapa de desconocidos.

(14:24) Hemos creado un vínculo gracias a Bizcochito/Morticia y a tu mal gusto en películas.

(14:24) Hablando de Bizcochito/Morticia.

(14:24) Te vas a quedar con los gatitos?

_(14:30) Cuenta como mal gusto si sé que son malísimas?_

_(14:31) Por qué?_

_(14:31) No lo sé._

(14:33) Sí, sigue siendo malísimo. Me he leído la sinopsis de Spaceballs y me da Todo El Asco.

(14:33) Cómo puede haberle hecho alguien algo así al universo de Star Wars.

(14:33) Puedo quedarme uno?

_(14:34) Un gatito?_

(14:38) Sí.

_(14:39) Te dejan tener animales?_

(14:40) No veo porqué no.

_(14:43) Mejor averígualo antes._

(14:43) Tienes razón. Te odio, pero tienes razón.

 

 

(17:04) Dónde estás???

 (17:10) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

(17:11) Hunk?

 (17:12) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

 (17:13) Voy a!!!!!

 (17:13) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

(17:15) Hunk??? Me estás preocupando.

(17:15) Deja de preocuparme.

 (17:20) Acabo de hablar con Iverson.

(17:21) Ugh.

 (17:22) Lo sé, ugh. Pero, te acuerdas del programa al que me apunté?

(17:24) El programa para ser tutor de un novato?

(17:27) SÍ.

 (17:27) ESTOY DENTRO.

 (17:27) ESTOY DENTRO!!!

(17:30) SÍÍÍÍ!!!!! TE DIJE QUE LO CONSEGUIRÍAS.

(17:31) Te lo dije o no te lo dije?

(17:31) Cuáles fueron mis palabras exactas?

 (17:32) Lance, no.

(17:32) Cuáles fueron mis palabras _exactas._

 (17:34) “Hunk, deja de hacer el imbécil, sabes que vas a entrar en el programa porque eres increíble y serían idiotas si no te cogieran”.

 (17:35) O algo así. 

(17:37) Lance el psíquico lo ha vuelto a hacer.

(17:38) Estoy muy orgulloso de ti que lo sepas.

(17:38) Ahora mismo estoy llorando de emoción.

 (17:40) <3 <3 

(17:41) Esto hay que celebrarlo.

 (17:42) _No_ vamos a escaparnos.

 (17:42) Es entresemana. Mañana hay Francés a primera hora.

(17:45) Tienes 17 años o 50? Vive un poco.

(17:45) De todas formas, no estaba pensando en escaparnos.

(17:46) Eso mejor lo dejamos para el viernes.

(17:47) Estaba pensando más… en algo así como un maratón de películas?

 (17:50) Suena bien. Qué tienes en mente?

(17:51) Tengo un par de películas en la lista.

 (17:52) Mola. Pillo algo para picar?

(17:54) Tenemos una cita besis

 

 

**(19:12) Sabías que un gato puede tener hasta ocho gatitos por camada?**

_(19:15) … No lo sabía._

_(19:15) Por qué tú sí?_

**(19:16) Lo he googleado.**

_(19:17) Por qué?_

**(19:20) Lo he estado pensando y creo que quiero un gatito.**

**(19:21) Cuando Bizcochito dé a luz, quiero uno.**

_(19:23) Por qué? Si odias a Bizcochito._

**(19:24) No, Bizcochito me odia a _mí._ El resto de gatos me gustan bastante.**

**(19:25) Así que, puedo quedarme uno?**

_(19:29) Por qué no._

_(19:30) Bueno, eso hacen dos menos. Quedan seis posibles por dar._

**(19:35) Dos? Quién más quiere uno?**

**(19:35) Oooooooooh**

**(19:35) Tu nuevo amigo?**

_(19:40) Yo no diría amigo._

_(19:40) Más bien… conocido._

**(19:42) Cuando has hablado con él por última vez?**

_(19:43) Esta mañana._

**(19:43) Y aparte de a él y a mí, quién ha sido la última persona a la que le has mandado un mensaje?**

_(19:50) …a Shiro._

**(19:52) Hace falta que diga algo más?**

_(19:53) Si quieres un gatito, ya puedes empezar a ser más simpática._

**(19:55) Se lo pediré a Shiro.**

**(20:12) Por cierto, he entrado en aquel programa en el que me apunté.**

**(20:12) El programa de tutorización del colegio ese.**

_(20:14) En el Garrison._

_(20:14) Puedes decir el nombre._

**(20:16) Lo sé, lo sé.**

**(20:16) Es solo que… sé que es un tema sensible así que…**

**(20:16) Lo sé.**

_(20:20) De verdad que no pasa nada._

_(20:21) Me alegro por ti! Enhorabuena!!_

_(20:21) Te dije que te aceptarían._

**(20:24) GRACIAS!**

_(20:26) Cuando empieza?_

**(20:27) En un par de semanas. Todavía me tienen que asignar un tutor.**

**(20:27) Creo que tengo que ir para que me enseñen el colegio la semana que viene.**

**(20:27) Te vienes?**

_(20:30) Hm._

**(20:31) O no hace falta que entres al colegio conmigo, pero es casi una hora de viaje en tren**

**(20:31) Podrías venir para hacerme compañía?**

_(20:32) Lo pensaré._

_(20:32) Enhorabuena otra vez!_

**10/08/2016**

(00:33) Tío.

(00:34) Creo que Mars Attacks es la mejor película que he visto jamás.

(00:34) Dónde ha estado toda mi vida?

_(00:38) Ah, la has visto?_

(00:40) Sí. Es muy muy buena.

(00:41) Cómo está Bizcochito/Morticia?

(00:41) La estáis mimando como a la reina que es?

_(00:45) Está roncando patas arriba._

_(00:45) Por lo menos es… algo._

_(00:46) Has averiguado si te dejan tener animales?_

(00:50) Vale, a ver

(00:50) Técnicamente no nos dejan.

_(00:51) Pero…_

(00:52) Pero quiero uno de todas formas.

(00:53) La chica de la habitación de enfrente tiene un pez de colores, por qué yo no puedo tener un gato?

_(00:55) Porque los gatos y los peces de colores requieren niveles de cuidado diferentes._

(00:56) No me puedo creer que el que pensaba que su gata embarazada estaba un poco gordita quiera darme lecciones de cuidado de animales.

_(00:57) Es que no lo vas a dejar pasar nunca? Ni siquiera es mi gata!_

(00:59) Jamás.

(00:59) Y, además, las mascotas se me dan bien.

(01:00) En casa tengo un perro y dos conejillos de indias.

(01:00) Y nunca se me ha escapado ningún problema médico así queeeeeeeeee

(01:01) Puedo quedarme uno?

_(01:02) Lo pensaré._

(01:03) <3

(01:03) Ok, Hunk acaba de tirarme su almohada.

(01:03) y OTRA, AY.

(01:04) Buenas noches, tengo que ir a defender mi honor.

(01:04) Ráscale la barriguita a Bizcochito/Morticia por mí.

_(01:06) Apuesto por Hunk._

_(01:06) Y no._

(10:34) Últimas noticias: triunfé defendiendo mi título de campeón supremo de peleas de almohadas.

_(10:35) En serio?_

(10:37) Por supuesto.

(10:37) Vale, a ver, Hunk ha leído lo que estaba escribiendo por encima de mi hombro y dice que si no te cuento la verdad no me ayudará con Física.

(10:38) Ganó él.

(10:38) En palabras suyas: “Tío, te destrocé”

(10:38) Aunque hizo trampas.

_(10:41) Cómo?_

(10:43) No se vale hacer cosquillas. Y aun así…

_(10:45) Tienes cosquillas?_

_(10:45) Dónde?_

(10:48) Y darle a otra persona material para destrozarme???

(10:49) Va a ser que NO.

(10:50) Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mi profesora de Francés me está asesinando con la mirada.

(10:51) Cómo se dice: “Sí, he entendido la pregunta” en francés???

_(10:52) Vous avez un joli cul._

(10:52) <3

 

 

 (13:04) Me he enamorado de tu nuevo amigo.

(14:09) TÚ

(14:09) DEMONIO

(14:09) YO CONFIABA EN TI

_(14:15) Ya has salido del aula de castigos, por lo que veo._

(14:16) No puedo creer que haya semejantes niveles de maldad y traición en ti.

(14:16) Y Hunk no paraba de reírse.

(14:17) Dice que te quiere.

_(14:19) Me alegra ser de utilidad._

(14:20) No dirás lo mismo cuando consume mi venganza.

_(14:23) Venganza?_

(14:25) Sí, señor. Jamás he dejado pasar un desafío.

(14:25) La vas a Palmar.

_(14:26) Ya veremos._

(14:31) Lo veremos.

(14:31) LO.

(14:31) VEREMOS.

 

_(18:23) Tenemos para cenar la pasta que te gusta._

_(18:23) Mamá dice que te invite._

**(18:25) Dile que la quiero y que estoy allí en diez minutos.**

(18:42) Hunk también quiere un gatito.

_(18:44) Qué?_

(18:44) Que cuando Bizcochito/Morticia dé a luz.

(18:44) Yo quiero un gatito.

(18:45) Y Hunk otro.

(18:45) Vamos a enseñarles a que roben comida de las cocinas y nos la traigan después del toque de queda.

_(18:49) No creo que se le pueda enseñar nada a un gato._

(18:50) Ya se te ha olvidado que estás hablando con la Deidad Gatuna?

(18:50) Así que, nos das uno para mí y otro para Hunk?

_(18:53) Supongo?_

(18:54) Gracias!

(18:55) Hunk también te da las gracias.

(18:55) Y te manda un beso.

(18:55) Lo has cogido?

_(18:57) Los dos sabemos cuál es la respuesta._

(18:58) Le voy a decir que sí.

_(18:58) Como no…_

_(18:59) Quería preguntarte…_

(19:01) Sí?

_(19:03) Hunk es su nombre de verdad?_

_(19:03) O es su… mote?_

(19:05) Nombre de verdad.

(19:05) Tenía que haberse llamado Hank o algo así, pero su padre tiene una letra horrible y, en resumen, en su certificado de nacimiento pone que su nombre es Hunk.

_(19:08) No jodas._

(19:10) Jodo.

_(19:11) No me lo creo._

(19:12) Pues vaya que sí.

_(19:15) Hola, Naruto._

(19:15) No saques a Naru-

(19:16) Que te den.

(19:16) Además, dice Hunk que diga la verdad y que deje de contarle a la gente mentiras INOFENSIVAS sobre él.

(19:17) En realidad no se llama Hunk.

(19:17) Pero.

_(19:20) Pero?_

(19:21) Tengo un plan en el que intervienen: una botella de Bourbon, el padre de Hunk y una copia de su certificado de nacimiento.

_(19:23) No quiero saberlo._

_(19:24) Así que Hunk es un mote?_

(19:26) Sip.

_(19:28) Por qué?_

(19:29) Le pega.

_(19:33) hunk: sustantivo cachas: hombre musculoso, fornido y sexualmente atractivo._

(19:34) Sigue pegándole.

_(19:36) Ah._

_(19:36) Y tú tienes uno?_

(19:37) Un hombre musculoso, fornido y sexualmente atractivo?

_(19:37) …_

_(19:38) Un mote._

(19:39) Hay quien me llama El Sastre.

_(19:39) Por qué?_

(19:40) Porque se me da muy bien tejer.

_(19:41) No_

_(19:41) No sé si estás de broma o no?_

(19:43) Por qué haría una broma sobre tejer?

(19:43) Hunk lleva ahora mismo los calcetines que le hice las Navidades pasadas.

(19:43) Puedo hacerte un par a ti si no me crees.

_(19:45) Te creo._

_(19:45) Es solo que no me lo esperaba._

(19:46) Hm.

(19:46) Y tú?

_(19:48) No sé tejer._

(19:48) Nooo

(19:49) Que si tienes un mote.

_(19:50) Nope._

_(19:50) Solo un nombre._

(19:54) Que es…

_(19:56) Vamos a darnos los nombres?_

_(19:56) Es eso lo que está pasando?_

(19:58) No sé, puede ser.

(19:58) A no ser que prefieras que siga pensando en ti como “Horrible Tío de Bizcochito”?

_(20:04) Keith._

(20:07) Keith el Horrible Tío de Bizcochito.

(20:07) Me gusta.

_(20:09) Gracias._

_(20:10) Y tu nombre es…_

(20:11) Lance.

_(20:13) Mola._

(20:13) Mooooooola.

**(21:05) Te lo has pasado bien en la cena?**

_(21:10) Qué?_

_(21:11) Pidge, acabas de irte._

_(21:11) Por qué me lo preguntas ahora?_

**(21:12) No quería interrumpir.**

_(21:13) Interrumpir el qué?_

**(21:14) (** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ͡** **°)**

**(21:14) Nada, nada.**

**(21:15) Es solo que parecía que estabas muy ocupado con el móvil.**

_(21:15) Oh._

_(21:15) No lo hagas._

**(21:18) Tenías otra vez esa sonrisa rara en la cara.**

_(21:19) Estoy cansado de tus mentiras._

**(21:20) Tengo pruebas fotográficas.**

**(21:23) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]**

**(21:23) Si quieres verlas tengo más.**

_(21:25) Ya es suficiente, gracias._

_(21:25) Es muy gracioso._

**(21:27) Ya lo veo.**

**(21:27) Tiene nombre?**

_(21:30) Lance._

**(21:32) Keith y Lance**

**(21:33) Se quieren, se aman, se-**

_(21:35) Voy a apagar el móvil._

**(21:37) Que es una broma!**

**(21:37) Me gusta que estés creciendo y hagas nuevos amigos.**

_(21:38) Te repito que no somos amigos._

_(21:38) Solo conocidos._

**(21:40) Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo.**

**11/08/2016**

(03:06) Keith?

(03:06) Estás despierto?

(03:06) Seguro que estás dormido, a que sí?

(03:07) Cuál es tu color favorito?

(03:12) El mío es el azul.

(03:12) Como el azul del mar.

(03:13) O el del cielo.

(03:13) Los dos son geniales.

 

_(07:19) Qué hacías despierto a las 3 a.m.?_

_(07:19) Y es el rojo._

_(07:19) Por qué?_

(07:23) No podía dormir.

(07:23) Guay.

(07:24) Gracias.

_(07:26) Has_

_(07:26) Has dormido algo?_

(07:27) Un poco.

_(07:30) Estás bien?_

(07:31) Sí, estoy bien.

(07:31) Que tengas un buen día.

_(07:33) Tú también._

_(08:21) Qué se hace cuando crees que a alguien le pasa algo, pero no lo conoces lo suficiente como para preguntarle?_

**(08:23) Lance?**

**(08:23) Por qué te importa? No decías que no eráis amigos?**

_(08:25) Disfrutas siendo pedante?_

**(08:26) Me encanta.**

**(08:26) Y pregúntale y ya está. Si no quiere contártelo no te lo dirá.**

**(08:27) Y si quiere sí.**

**(08:27) Así de simple.**

_(08:29) Yo no diría que es “simple”, pero bueno._

_(08:30) Gracias._

 (13:07) Tío, estás bien?

(13:21) Que sí!

 (13:23) Dónde estás? Hay pizza para comer.

(13:24) En el cuarto.

(13:24) Me duele la cabeza, me voy a saltar el resto de clases.

 (13:30) Iverson se va a cabrear.

(13:31) Y cuándo no está cabreado?

(13:32) Voy a apagar el móvil.

 (13:35) Vale, ponte bueno <3

_(19:05) A los gatos les dan nauseas matutinas?_

_(19:06) Bizcochito ha vomitado cuatro veces hoy._

_(19:06) No sé si es normal o si tendría que preocuparme?_

_(20:07) Estás ocupado?_

_(21:45) Sé que en realidad no nos conocemos._

_(21:45) Pero, bueno…_

_(21:45) Da igual._

_(21:45) Buenas noches, Lance._

**12/08/2016**

_  (09:34) Has empezado a hacer un nido? _

_(09:37) Ay, Dios._

_  (09:40) Qué pasa? Es una pregunta importante. _

_(09:41) Que no eres el primero que me lo pregunta._

_(09:41) No he empezado todavía._

_(09:42) Estoy esperando a ver si Pidge me ayuda este finde._

_  (09:45) Gracias. _

_  (09:45) Bizcochito se merece lo mejor. _

_(09:50) He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me ha mordido o bufado últimamente._

_  (09:51) … _

_  (09:51) Como ya he dicho, se merece lo mejor. _

_  (09:53) Además. _

_  (09:53) A lo mejor vuelvo a casa en un par de semanas? _

_(09:56) En serio?_

_  (09:57) Sí. _

_(09:57) Suena bien._

_  (09:58) :) _

__

__

**(20:46) Dónde estás?**

_(20:47) En la parte de atrás, en el jardín._

**(20:48) Oooooh.**

**(20:48) Con la moto?**

_(20:54) Sip._

**(20:55) Quieres compañía?**

_(20:59) Vale._

(21:11) Cómo está Bizcochito?

_(21:15) Bvfine_

(21:16) En cristiano?

_(21:17) Estagasg bfine_

(21:20) Estás _borracho?_

_(21:25) Perdón, perdón._

_(21:25) No._

_(21:25) Tenía los guantes puestos._

_(21:26) Bizcochito está bien. O eso creo?_

_(21:26) Sigue dando tumbos y gimiendo._

_(21:26) Pero ha dejado de vomitar. Algo es algo._

_(21:27) Has dejado lo de “Morticia”._

_(21:28) Por fin has admitido que Bizcochito es un nombre perfectamente aceptable para un gato?_

(21:29) Oh, gracias a Dios.

(21:30) Estaba muerto de preocupación, sabes?

_(21:31) Siempre eres así de dramático?_

(21:32) Siempre.

(21:32) Y NUNCA. Lo que pasa es que se me hacía pesado escribir Morticia todas las veces.

(21:33) Así que ahora se llama Morticia dónde cuenta de verdad.

(21:33) En mi corazón.

(21:34) A qué viene lo de los guantes?

(21:34) Es que eres de sangre fría? Hace tanto calor que yo llevo tres noches durmiendo desnudo.

(21:34) Hunk dice algo de que está traumatizado de por vida.

_(21:36) Guantes protectores._

_(21:37) Estaba trabajando en mi bólido._

(21:39) Tu bólido???

(21:40) Así es como llamas a tu bicicleta?

_(21:41) No, así es como llamo a mi…_

_(21:41) Moto._

(21:42) Hostia

(21:42) Puta!

(21:43) Y la conduces?

_(21:45) Ese es el objetivo_

(21:46) ?

_(21:47) Todavía la estoy construyendo._

(21:48) T Í O

(21:48) Qué puta pasada!

(21:49) Te falta mucho?

_(21:49) Espero terminar en un par de semanas._

_(21:49) Llevo bastante trabajando en ella._

(21:50) Y lo has hecho todo tú?

_(21:51) A veces mi padre me ayuda._

_(21:51) Y Pidge también._

(21:53) Pidge?

_(21:54) Mi vecina._

_(21:54) Está aquí ahora mismo._

_(21:54) Dice que te diga que hola._

(21:57) Hola, Pidge.

(21:59) Vale, Hunk ya ha terminado de vestirse.

(21:59) Vamos a escaparnos, a ver qué nos depara la noche.

(21:59) Pásatelo bien con tu moto.

(22:00) Dale un besito a Bizcochito y ráscale la barriguita de mi parte.

_(22:03) No._

_(22:03) Diviértete._

****

**(23:57) (** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ͡** **°)**

_(23:58) Para._

**(23:58) (** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ͡** **°** **) (** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ͡** **°** **)**

**13/08/2016**

(01:49) Se me ha roto el jersey al saltar por encima de una valla.

(01:49) Estoy sangrando.

(01:50) Pero Hunk se ha caído de cabeza en un parterre de flores, así que, por lo menos yo he salido mejor parado.

_(01:51) Gracias por esta información tan interesante._

(01:53) Oh.

(01:54) Pensaba que no estarías despierto.

(01:54) O te he despertado? Otra vez?

_(01:56) No, estaba despierto._

_(01:56) Pidge se ha ido muy tarde._

(02:00) Ah, guay.

(02:01) Solo quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día.

_(02:03) No pasa nada._

_(02:03) Ya estás bien, no?_

(02:05) Creo que sí.

_(02:06) Guay._

(02:07) Guay.

_(02:09) Qué has hecho esta noche?_

(02:10) Nada especial. Hemos ido a la ciudad y conocido a algunas chicas.

(02:10) He conseguido algún que otro número.

_(02:13) Números falsos?_

(02:13) …

(02:13) No te preocupes.

_(02:15) Eso es un sí._

(02:18) Sin comentarios, su señoría.

_(02:19) Ajá._

_(02:19) Creo que me voy a ir a dormir._

_(02:19) Buenas noches, Lance._

(02:20) ‘Nas noches, Keith.

(02:20) Besitos a Bizcochito etc etc.

_(02:21) No, etc etc._

 (14:03) Por qué estuvo vibrando tu móvil anoche hasta las dos de la mañana?

(14:06) No sé de qué me hablas.

 (14:07) No te hagas el tonto conmigo, McClain.

 (14:07) Las dos de la mañana es la Hora de los Arrumacos ®

(14:09) Eso no existe.

 (14:10) Claro que existe.

(14:13) Nope, no me lo creo.

 (14:14) Deja de evitar la pregunta.

 (14:14) Qué te tuvo entretenido a la Hora de los Arrumacos?

(14:15) Deja de llamarla así.

(14:15) Y Keith.

 (14:17) Quién?

(14:18) El Horrible Tío de Bizcochito.

 (14:19) Oh.

 (14:19) Desde cuándo tiene nombre?

(14:20) Supongo que desde poco después de nacer.

 (14:21) Disfrutas siendo difícil a posta?

(14:24) Creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta.

 (14:25) Ya que necesitas que te lo digan todo bien clarito:

 (14:26) Desde cuando sabes _tú_ su nombre?

(14:30) Desde hace un par de días.

 (14:31) Hmmm.

(14:32) A qué viene ese hmmmm?

(14:35) HMMMMM

(14:37) Hunk.

(14:37) Para.

 (14:39) HMMMMMMMMMMMM.

(14:43) Te odio.

(14:46) HMMMMMMMMMMM <3 HMMMMMMMMMM.

_(23:15) Se supone que me tiene que dar miedo?_

(23:16) Necesito algo más de contexto, tío.

_(23:17) La familia Addams._

_(23:17) Se supone que es de miedo?_

(23:19) Espera, espera, espera.

(23:19) Espera.

_(23:20) Estoy esperando?_

(23:20) La estás viendo?

(23:21) Ahora mismo?

_(23:22) Sí._

_(23:22) No lo entiendo. Se supone que me tiene que dar miedo?_

(23:24) Cuánto llevas?

_(23:25) 15 minutos._

(23:26) Quiero verla.

(23:26) Rabbit?

_(23:28) Eh?_

_(23:28) Ah, el video chat ese?_

(23:30) Sí, te apetece?

_(23:31) Claro._

(23:32) Bien bien.

(23:33) Ok, dame cinco mins.

_(23:35) Vale._

_(23:35) Todavía no me has dicho si se supone que es de miedo o no._

(23:45) YA ESTOY!

(23:45) Es una comedia.

(23:46) Pero son muy fieles a la #estética.

_(23:47) Eh?_

_(23:47) Eso han sido diez minutos._

(23:50) Vale, gracias por la hora, papá.

(23:50) Preparado?

_(23:51) Sí._

**14/08/2016**

(01:34) Veredicto?????

_(01:36) Muy muy buena._

(01:37) Te estoy aplaudiendo.

(01:38) Pero muy bajito porque si despierto a Hunk no viviré para contarlo.

(01:38) Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

(01:39) La próxima vez eliges tú la peli.

_(01:46) La próxima vez?_

(01:49) Ah.

(01:49) Quería decir.

(01:49) Si quieres.

_(01:51) Sharknado._

(01:52) ??

_(01:54) La próxima vez tenemos que ver Sharknado._

(01:55) Es otra de tus películas malas?

_(01:56) … Es posible._

(01:57) Estoy deseándolo.

(01:57) Ahora

(01:57) Me voy a dormir.

(01:57) Buenas noches, Keith.

(01:58) Dale un besito a Bizcochito.

_(01:59) Buenas noches, Lance._

 (02:22) No has dicho que no.

_(02:39) No._

(02:40) Ya tardabas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo capítulo! Voy a intentar actualizar los viernes/sábados así que muchas gracias por leer el segundo capítulo y nos vemos el año que viene (aka la semana que viene).   
> Besis, feliz semanaversario <3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance  
>  _Keith_  
>  Hunk  
>  **Pidge**  
>  _Shiro_

(15:26) Keith.

(15:26) Emergencia.

(15:26) Necesito tu ayuda ya.

_(15:38) Qué?_

_(15:40) Estás bien?_

_(15:41) Por favor, dime que no es una emergencia de verdad y que no me has mandado un mensaje a mí en vez de a alguien que podría haberte ayudado._

_(15:45) Dios mío._

_(15:46) Sí que lo has hecho, a que sí?_

(15:47) Hala, te digo que es una emergencia y tardas 12 minutos en responder?

(15:47) Eso es lo que entiendes tú por una urgencia???

(15:48) Podría haber estado muriéndome!

_(15:50) Estaba trabajando._

_(15:51) Qué pena que no fuese verdad._

(15:53) Qué cruel eres.

(15:53) Bueno, volviendo a la emergencia.

_(15:53) “Emergencia”_

(15:54) Quién ganaría?

(15:54) Hulk o un grupo de abejas con la misma masa que Hulk?

_(15:56) Yo_

_(15:56) Qué?_

_(15:57) Pensaba que habías dicho que era una emergencia?_

(15:59) Y _es_ una emergencia.

(15:59) Estoy en medio de un debate con otra gente de mi planta.

_(16:03) Sobre Hulk…_

_(16:03) …contra… abejas?_

(16:05) Sí.

(16:05) Algún problema?

_(16:07) Bastantes._

_(16:07) Principalmente…_

_(16:07) POR QUÉ?_

(16:09) Estábamos viendo Los Vengadores en la sala común.

(16:09) Y sabes que hay una parte en la que a Hulk se le va la olla y Iron Man tiene que perseguirlo para intentar que vuelva?

(16:09) Y tienen una pelea en la que se cargan media ciudad y probablemente maten a un montón de gente lol.

_(16:11) Me suena, sí._

(16:12) Bueno pues alguien ha dicho que era una forma de escurrir el bulto, porque Iron Man no sería capaz de ganarle a Hulk sin la armadura CazaHulks.

_(16:15) Lo cual es verdad._

(16:15) Sí, es verdad.

(16:16) Pero entonces otra persona ha preguntado quien _podría_ ganar a Hulk sin accesorios extras. Vamos, en una pelea a puñetazo limpio.

(16:17) Han salido los nombres de siempre: Thor, Superman, Goku etc etc

(16:17) Y entonces alguien ha dicho “abejas”.

_(16:18) Abejas?_

(16:18) ABEJAS.

(16:18) Todo el mundo se ha flipado mucho enseguida porque son abejas, vale?

_(16:20) Vale._

(16:21) Y entonces alguien, creo que ha sido Hunk, ha sacado una calculadora y averiguado la masa media de una abeja y después ha calculado cuantas abejas harían falta para igualar a Hulk en masa.

(16:21) Y aquí estamos.

(16:22) Así que quién ganaría? Hulk o las abejas?

_(16:25) Tú qué has dicho?_

(16:26) Que las abejas obviamente.

(16:26) Lo rodearían y le picarían en masa.

(16:26) D.E.P Hulk.

_(16:30) Qué ha dicho Hunk?_

(16:32) Él es Team Hulk.

(16:32) Iluso.

_(16:35) Tiene razón._

(16:35) ??????

(16:35) No, no la tiene???

(16:35) Qué coño dices, Keith, no.

(16:36) Que no. No te habría preguntado por tu opinión si hubiera sabido que iba a estar TAN mal.

_(16:38) Las picaduras de abeja solo lo enfadarían más aún._

_(16:38) Y un Hulk enfadado es un Hulk fuerte._

_(16:38) Después del dolor inicial, se las quitaría de encima y ya está._

(16:40) No, no, noooo, no estás teniendo en cuenta todo el conjunto.

(16:40) Hulk se hace más grande cuando se enfada, pero si su masa aumenta, también lo hará la de las abejas.

(16:40) Que se enfada más? Las picaduras de abeja aumentan más aún, hay un límite de picaduras que el cuerpo humano puede soportar.

_(16:43) Nope._

_(16:43) Estás dando por sentado que como las abejas tienen la masa de Hulk, también son igual de fuertes._

_(16:44) Pero Hulk es mucho más fuerte que su masa. Así que gana él._

(16:45) Mierda.

_(16:45) Eso es un mierda de “tienes razón” o un mierda de “tu teoría es una mierda”?_

(16:50) Un mierda de “tienes razón”.

(16:51) El debate ha terminado.

(16:51) Hulk dice que gracias por ganarlo para el Team Hulk.

_(16:52) De nada._

(16:54) Bien, ahora vamos a terminar la película.

_(16:55) …_

_(16:55) La habéis tenido en pausa durante casi dos horas?_

(16:55) Sí, por supuesto. El debate necesitaba toda nuestra atención.

(16:55) Hasta luego!

_(16:57) Hasta luego._

_(16:58) Quién ganaría en una pelea: Hulk o un grupo de abejas equivalentes en masa a Hulk?_

**(17:04) Qué pregunta más estúpida.**

**(17:04) Hulk, por supuesto.**

_(17:05) Gracias :)_

(20:34) Meh.

_(20:37) Lo normal es empezar la conversación saludando._

(20:37) Meh.

_(20:37) Hola, Lance._

(20:39) MEH.

 _(20:41) De qué estás procrastinando hoy?_  

(20:44) De los deberes de Física.

(20:44) De verdad tienen que ser tan difíciles? Yo creo que no.

(20:44) Son innecesariamente

(20:44) Crueles.

(20:45) Malvados y punto.

_(20:47) Tu vena dramática es de lo que no hay._

(20:47) Ya te acostumbrarás.

_(20:48) No lo creo._

(20:48) Bueno.

(20:49) Sigues contestándome, no?

(20:49) A mí me parece que te estás acostumbrando a mí.

_(20:52) Vete a hacer los deberes._

(20:54) O

(20:54) O…

(20:54) Podría no hacerlo.

_(20:55) Y yo podría dejar de contestarte._

(20:55) No serías capaz.

(21:00) Espera.

(21:00) No serías capaz de hacerlo, verdad?

(21:13) Joder.

(21:14) No me lo puedo creer.

(21:14) Eres peor que Hunk.

_(21:16) Te contestaré cuando termines los deberes._

(21:17) Qué maleducado.

(21:17) Por eso Bizcochito no te quiere.

(21:18) Siente la maldad latente en ti e intenta advertir al resto del mundo.

(21:31) Meh.

 

(22:49) IMAGEN ENVIADA.

(22:49) Ves, ya está, ya he terminado los deberes.

(22:49) Espero que estés contento.

_(22:49) IMAGEN RECIBIDA._

_(22:51) Enhorabuena._

_(22:51) A que no ha sido tan difícil?_

(22:54) Sí.

(22:54) Quiero decir, que no ha sido tan malo, pero

(22:54) La Física no es lo mío.

_(22:55) Y qué lo es?_

(22:56) Eh?

_(22:56) Qué asignatura es la tuya?_

(22:58) Ah!

(22:58) Pues me gusta mucho Inglés.

_(22:59) Lengua o literatura?_

(23:04) Las dos.

(23:04) Aunque a la hora de la verdad tiro más hacia la literatura.

(23:05) Química y Biología también.

_(23:07) Odias la Física, pero te gustan las otras dos?_

(23:09) Sip.

_(23:11) De acuerdo._

(23:14) Teatro también me gusta.

_(23:15) Por qué será que no me sorprende._

(23:16) Ja ja.

(23:16) Y tú qué?

_(23:17) Yo no estudio._

(23:19) Ya, ya, me acuerdo.

(23:19) Pero antes.

(23:19) Qué te gustaba?

_(23:25) No me gustaba nada._

(23:26) Vale, pero qué se te daba bien?

_(23:26) Todo._

(23:28) Tu modestia me abruma.

_(23:30) Lo siento, eso ha sonado fatal._

_(23:31) Quiero decir que supongo que era el típico estudioso._

(23:31) Listo por naturaleza?

_(23:33) Yo no lo diría así._

_(23:33) Pero_

_(23:33) Bueno_

_(23:34) De todas formas no me gustaba el colegio en sí._

_(23:34) La forma en que daban clase le quitaba la gracia a todo._

(23:36) Ya, lo entiendo perfectamente.

_(23:37) También tuve algunos profesores de mierda._

(23:39) Tíííííííío, no me tires de la lengua con los profesores de mierda.

(23:40) Hay uno aquí que la tiene tomada con Hunk y conmigo.

(23:40) Sobre todo conmigo.

(23:40) Y eso que yo no he hecho nada.

_(23:41) Que no has hecho nada?_

(23:43) Ajá.

_(23:44) Si te escapas todas las semanas._

(23:46) Bueno, pero eso él no lo sabe, a que no?

(23:46) Va a por mí desde el primer día.

(23:46) Literalmente, entré por la puerta y me soltó un discurso sobre cómo yo solo había entrado en el colegio porque parece ser que otro chaval había decidido no ir y les quedaba un sitio libre.

_(23:47) Suena a capullo integral._

(23:48) Lo es. Aunque tendré mi venganza.

(23:48) Voy a por la nota más alta en los exámenes del trimestre. Me muero de ganas de restregárselo en toda la cara.

_(23:51) Me esperaba más algo así como una broma a modo de venganza._

(23:54) Ah, sí, por supuesto.

(23:54) Definitivamente habrá bromas.

(23:54) Yo y Hunk estamos preparando una lluvia de ideas.

(23:55) Toda ayuda será bien recibida.

_(23:57) Ya te diré si se me ocurre algo._

(23:58) <3

(23:58) Por cierto, cómo está Bizcochito?

(23:58) No tengo noticias de ella últimamente.

(23:59) Qué le has hecho a mi sobrina?

 

 

 

**(16/08/2016)**

_(00:03) Nada!_

_(00:03) Por qué todo el mundo da por supuesto que le he hecho algo?_

(00:04) Dónde están mis noticias?

_(00:06) …_

_(00:06) Está bien._

_(00:06) Sigue embarazada._

_(00:06) Sigue de mal humor._

_(00:06) Sigue haciendo ruidos raros._

(00:09) Ráscale la barriguita.

_(00:10) No._

_(00:10) La última vez que lo intenté me bufó._

(00:11) O eso dices tú.

(00:11) Lo siento, pero no me imagino a Bizcochito siendo tan mala.

_(00:13) Ni siquiera la conoces!_

_(00:13) Una vez se comió uno de mis calcetines y lo regurgitó en mi cama._

_(00:13) En mi almohada, como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo._

(00:15) Bizcochito jamás haría algo así.

(00:15) Deja de ensuciar su buen nombre.

_(00:16) No me puedo creer que creas a la gata antes que a mí._

(00:19) :)

(00:20) Hunk me está asesinando con la mirada.

(00:20) Creo que quiere irse a dormir.

_(00:21) Por qué no pones el móvil en silencio y ya está?_

(00:23) Lo necesito de alarma para mañana.

(00:23) Hala.

(00:23) Se ha rebajado a tirarme almohadas.

(00:24) Y calcetines sucios.

_(00:25) Vete a la cama, Lance._

(00:26) Vale, pero solo porque quiero que Hunk le eche un vistazo rápido a mis deberes de Física mañana.

(00:26) Buenas noches, Keith.

(00:27) Dile a Bizcochito que la quiero.

_(00:29) Vale._

(00:31) Qué.

(00:31) De verdad?????

_(00:35) No._

_(00:35) Buenas noches, Lance._

(00:36) -_-

 

_(08:34) IMAGEN ENVIADA_

_(08:34) Qué cojones está pasando aquí?_

_  (08:34) IMAGEN RECIBIDA. _

_ (08:36) Dios mío. _

_ (08:36) Eso es Bizcochito? _

_(08:38) Lo es._

_(08:38) Por qué está en mi regazo?_

_(08:38) Qué está pasando, Shiro?_

_(08:38) eSTÁ RONRONEANDO?!?_

_ (08:40) Eso quiere decir que está contenta! _

_ (08:40) Por fin se está acostumbrando a ti. _

_ (08:41) Creía que este día nunca llegaría. _

_ (08:41) Ráscale detrás de las orejas, le gusta. _

_(08:43) Cómo me la quito de encima?_

_ (08:45) Keith, no. Estáis creando un vínculo. _

_ (08:45) Acúnala en tus brazos. _

_(08:46) No._

_ (08:50) Que está embarazada! Pórtate bien con ella. _

_(08:51) Yo siempre me porto bien con ella._

_(08:51) Es ella la que no se porta bien conmigo._

_  (08:53) Una vez le pisaste la cola. _

_(08:54) Tenía unos… 12 años._

_  (08:55) Y parece ser que Bizcochito sabe guardar rencor. _

_(08:57) Yo también._

_(08:57) Sobre todo a mi hermano, que se largó a la universidad y me dejó aquí para que cuidara a su gato infernal que me odia._

_  (08:58) No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. _

_ (08:59) Voy a entrar a clase. Hablamos luego? _

_(09:04) Hablamos._

**(16:07) Ay, Dios.**

**(16:07) Dónde estás?**

_(16:19) En la tienda._

_(16:19) Estás bien?_

**(16:21) Me acaba de llegar un email del Garrison.**

**(16:21) Preguntándome si puedo ir el viernes a una “sesión introductoria” con mi tutor.**

_(16:23) Eso es… bueno?_

_(16:23) Verdad?_

**(16:26) ES ATERRADOR.**

**(16:26) He buscado en Google al tío que me va a tutorizar y**

**(16:27) Es un puto genio???**

_(16:30) A lo mejor se te ha olvidado, pero tú también?_

_(16:30) Por eso te aceptaron en el programa para empezar._

**(16:34) No, pero**

**(16:34) Quiero decir**

**(16:34) Que hasta ha ganado premios??**

_(16:36) Y tú también…_

_(16:36) No sé a qué viene el pánico._

**(16:37) No quiero meter la pata.**

_(16:40) Pidge???_

_(16:40) Por qué ibas a meter la pata?_

**(16:43) No sé.**

**(16:43) O sea, Shiro fue a ese sitio.**

**(16:43) Matt también fue…**

_(16:50) Se suponía que yo iba a ir también._

**(16:51) Sí.**

**(16:51) Y…**

**(16:51) Si consigo hacer bien el programa de tutorización, probablemente yo también haga el bachiller allí.**

**(16:52) Y si no**

_(16:53) Y si no, pues no._

_(16:53) No es el fin del mundo._

**(16:55) Mmm, supongo.**

_(16:57) Voy de camino a casa._

_(16:57) Mario Kart?_

_(16:57) A lo mejor esta vez te gano y todo._

**(16:59) Ja.**

**(16:59) No te lo crees ni tú.**

(18:36) Sabías que los gatos pueden estar hasta seis horas de parto?

(18:38) Y que a veces se comen la placenta????

(18:38) Se lo he contado a Hunk y me ha dicho que deje de decir guarradas.

(18:38) Pero parece ser que es buena para ellos? Es muy nutritiva o algo así.

(19:04) Te estoy dando información inútil de calidad y te la estás perdiendo, Keith.

 

_(21:26) Lo siento, lo siento._

_(21:26) Estaba con Pidge._

_(21:26) Por favor, se puede saber por qué sabes esas cosas?_

(21:34) Bizcochito sale de cuentas dentro de poco, verdad?

(21:34) Me estoy preparando para El Gran Día.

_(21:39) Si ni siquiera vas a estar aquí._

(21:40) Apoyo moral. Estoy seguro de que ella lo sentirá.

(21:40) Cómo está?

_(21:44) Bastante bien._

_(21:44) No ha cambiado nada._

_(21:44) Aunque hoy se ha sentado en mi regazo._

_(21:45) Lo cual ha sido muy raro._

(21:47) Es que no…

(21:47) Es que no lo hace normalmente?

_(21:49) Nope._

_(21:50) La última vez que se sentó en mi regazo, me vomitó una bola de pelo en mis vaqueros nuevos._

(21:51) Hala.

(21:51) Qué asquete.

_(21:53) Así que las bolas de pelo te dan asco, pero que se coman la placenta no?_

(21:54) Exacto.

(21:55) Qué estabais haciendo Pidge y tú?

_(21:56) Mario Kart._

_(21:56) Antes de que me lo preguntes, ha ganado Pidge._

_(21:56) Pero ha hecho trampas._

(21:57) Cómo???

_(21:59) Hemos dicho que nada de Senda Arcoíris._

_(21:59) Y aun así…_

(22:04) Espera.

(22:04) Eres uno de los que piensan que es demasiado difícil?

_(22:05) Sí, porque lo es._

(22:06) Solo los débiles no pueden con la Senda Arcoíris y la selección natural se encargará de ellos.

_(22:08) Es que es difícil._

(22:09) No lo es, si sabes lo que haces.

_(22:11) Y tú sabes?_

(22:14) Por supuesto. No puedes crecer con cuatro hermanos y no convertirte en el maestro de la Senda Arcoíris.

(22:14) Cuál es tu circuito prefe?

_(22:15) El Circuito de Mario probablemente._

(22:17) Oseasé, el más fácil de todos.

(22:17) Qué jugador eliges?

_(22:19) Qué es esto? El 21 preguntas?_

(22:20) Si quieres.

_(22:20) Eh?_

(22:21) Vamos a jugar al 21 preguntas.

(22:21) Pregunta número uno: qué jugador eliges?

_(22:24) Mario o Toad._

(22:24) Aburriiiiiiido.

_(22:25) Tú cuál?_

(22:26) Peach.

(22:26) Por supuesto.

_(22:27) Por supuesto._

(22:30) Pregunta número dos: piña en la pizza, sí o no?

_(22:31) Sí? La pizza de piña está buenísima._

(22:33) Qué asco.

(22:33) No estoy seguro de que nuestra amistad pueda continuar.

_(22:34) Está buena????_

(22:35) Está ASQUEROSA.

(22:35) La fruta no debería estar en la pizza.

(22:35) Es un hecho.

_(22:37) Siento tener que ser yo el que te diga esto, pero la pizza ya es un 50% fruta._

_(22:37) O se te ha olvidado la existencia del tomate?_

(22:39) Oh.

(22:39) OH.

(22:40) Eres uno de Ellos.

_(22:44) “Ellos”?_

(22:46) Uno de los que creen equivocadamente que el tomate cuenta como fruta.

_(22:48) Equivocadamente??_

_(22:48) Que el tomate es una fruta es… un hecho._

(22:50) Salen del suelo.

(22:50) Son VERDURAS.

_(22:51) Y las piñas también?_

(22:53) Qué?

_(22:56) Las piñas salen del suelo._

_(22:56) Así que, si ese es tu criterio para establecer qué es una verdura y qué no…_

_(22:56) La piña es verdura y está, por definición, permitida en la pizza._

(22:58) Espera que sigo con lo de que “las piñas salen del suelo”

(22:58) Qué???

(22:58) Las piñas crecen en los árboles, no?

_(23:01) De un árbol de piñas?_

(23:02) Sí…

(23:02) No?

_(23:04) IMAGEN ENVIADA._

_(23:04) Definitivamente no._

(23:04) IMAGEN RECIBIDA.

(23:06) PERO QUÉ COÑO?

(23:06) QUÉ?

(23:06) Qué es esto?

(23:06) Photoshop?

_(23:08) No…_

_(23:08) Así es como crecen._

(23:11) Me siento muy incómodo ahora mismo.

(23:11) Se lo acabo de enseñar a Hunk.

(23:11) Tampoco te cree.

_(23:14) Que no me cree?_

_(23:14) Es una prueba fotográfica!_

_(23:14) Comprobadlo vosotros mismos??_

(23:18) Claramente aquí hay una conspiración en marcha.

(23:18) Las piñas no salen del suelo.

_(23:19) Excepto que resulta que sí lo hacen?_

(23:20) Supuestamente.

(23:20) Hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, voy a seguir creyendo en los árboles de piñas.

(23:20) Y

(23:21) Incluso aunque salgan del suelo.

_(23:21) “Incluso”_

(23:22) Siguen sin deber estar en la pizza.

_(23:24) Lo que te pasa es que no te has comido una pizza buena de verdad._

(23:24) No hay pizza de piña “buena”.

_(23:27) Error, sí la hay._

_(23:27) Hay un restaurante cerca de mi casa que tiene la mejor pizza._

_(23:27) Un trozo y te tragarás todas tus injurias sobre la pizza de piña._

(23:31) Lo dudo mucho.

(23:31) Tendría que ser muy muy muy muy buena.

_(23:31) Lo es._

(23:33) Ajá.

(23:33) Vale, muy bien.

(23:33) Tendrás que llevarme alguna vez.

_(23:34) Jaja, claro._

(23:34) Chachi, tenemos una cita.

_(23:38) Yo…_

_(23:38) Eh._

_(23:38) Qué._

(23:43) Es un decir, Keith.

(23:43) No entres en combustión.

(23:43) Bizcochito necesita a su horrible tío.

_(23:45) Claro. Sí, por supuesto._

_(23:45) Chachi._

(23:47) Voy a intentar dormirme.

(23:47) Buenas noches, Keith.

(23:47) Ráscale la barriguita a Bizcochito de mi parte besis

_(23:51) Buenas noches, Lance._

_(23:51) No._

 

 

 

**17/08/2016**

(12:09) Dónde estás?

 (12:11) En el laboratorio de Física. Vienes?

(12:12) Ah, no. Solo quería saberlo.

(12:12) Estoy en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo de Inglés.

 (12:15) El trabajo que hay que entregar mañana?

(12:16) Sin comentarios.

 (12:18) Sabes, a lo mejor tendrías más tiempo para hacer los trabajos si no te pasaras toda la noche ligando con quien yo me sé.

(12:20) ??

(12:20) Eing?

 (12:23) Por lo que veo vamos a ir por el camino de “No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando”.

(12:23) Tedioso, pero te lo voy a dejar pasar.

(12:25) No, quiero decir que de verdad que no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

(12:26) Cinco letras. 

(12:26) Rima con “dientes” en inglés. Teeth…

(12:31) Qué???

(12:31) No estaba ligando con Keith?!

(12:33) En fase de negación?

(12:33) En serio, Lance, me esperaba más de ti.

(12:37) No hay negación.

(12:37) Solo somos amigos.

(12:41) Por ahora.

(12:41) Por ahora?

(12:50) Por ahora????

(12:55) Eres patético y te odio.

(12:55) Yo también te quiero <3

 

**(16:01) Bueno.**

**(16:01) El viernes.**

**(16:01) Puedes venir?**

**(16:01) Si no puedes, no te preocupes. Mi madre ya me ha dicho que me acompaña, pero estaría bien.**

_(16:04) Voy a ir._

_(16:04) No hace falta que entre en el colegio, no?_

_(16:04) Puedo quedarme en una cafetería o algo así y esperar a que termines?_

**(16:06) Sip!**

**(16:06) Gracias, Keith.**

_(16:09) Np!_

_  (17:46) Pidge, enhorabuena por entrar en el programa de tutorización del Garrison! _

_ (17:46) Lo vas a hacer genial. _

**(17:48) Gracias, Shiro.**

**(17:48) Tengo una sesión introductoria el viernes.**

**(17:48) Keith va a acompañarme.**

_  (17:50) Keith? _

_ (17:50) Mi Keith??? _

**(17:51) Sip.**

**(17:51) (Conoces a algún otro Keith?)**

_ (17:55) Y cómo lo has conseguido? _

**(17:56) Sigo sin tenerlo muy claro.**

**(17:56) Estoy muy nerviosa, así que viene de apoyo moral.**

_ (17:59) No tienes motivos para estar nerviosa, Pidge. _

**(18:00) Ya, ya. Keith me ha soltado un discurso sorprendentemente bueno.**

_ (18:01) Seguimos hablando de mi Keith, verdad?  _

**(18:03) Las cosas cambian cuando te pasas la mayor parte del año en la universidad.**

_ (18:04) Evidentemente. _

_ (18:04) Aunque me alegra oírlo. _

**(18:06) Sip.**

**(18:06) Me han dicho que vas a volver a casa pronto?**

_ (18:10) Ese es el plan. En cuanto los exámenes y las fechas de entrega se relajen un poco. _

**(18:10) Bien, bien.**

**(18:10) Y, me han dicho también otras…cosas.**

**(18:10) (** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ** **͡** **°)**

_ (18:12) Pidge? _

**(18:12) Felicidades!**

_ (18:15) Pidge???  _

**(18:15) Quiero conocerla ya!**

**(18:15) Me han dicho que es preciosa…**

**(18:15) Y británica?**

**(18:15) Parece ser que muy británica.**

_  (18:21) Voy a matar a tu hermano. _

**(18:23) No lo hagas, por favor. Dentro de nada es mi cumpleaños y Matt siempre me hace los mejores regalos.**

_  (18:24) Vale, pero después de tu cumpleaños no te prometo nada. _

**(18:25) Todo tuyo.**

(20:34) Creo que deberías saber que hoy he conseguido librarnos de un examen de Biología.

_(20:36) Cómo?_

(20:36) Preguntándole inocentemente a mi profesora si los tomates son frutas o verduras.

(20:36) Lo que ha iniciado un debate incendiario en toda la clase.

(20:36) Se… se ha puesto muy intenso.

(20:36) Se han roto amistades. Ha habido lágrimas. Alguien ha tirado una regla.

(20:36) Al final la profesora se tiraba de los pelos.

(20:36) Como consecuencia, la palabra “tomate” está prohibida en clase y nos hemos escapado de un examen.

(20:37) Así que para mí es una victoria.

_(20:39) Increíble._

_(20:39) Por cierto, qué ha dicho tu profesora?_

_(20:39) Fruta o verdura?_

(20:41) Sabes qué? Se me ha olvidado.

_(20:43) Qué coincidencia._

(20:43) A que sí?

(20:43) Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

(20:43) Bueno. Pregunta tres?

_(20:46) Eing?_

(20:46) El 21 preguntas? Solo hicimos dos anoche.

_(20:47) Quieres seguir?_

(20:48) Por qué no?

_(20:49) Valep._

_(20:49) Nos turnamos para hacer las preguntas o qué?_

(20:54) Te toca a ti. Yo ayer hice dos.

_(20:56) Vale._

(21:10) Keith?

_(21:10) Estoy intentando pensar en una buena pregunta._

(21:12) Keith, que solo es el 21 preguntas.

(21:12) Pregúntame lo que sea.

_(21:15) Cuándo aprendiste a tejer?_

(21:16) Te acuerdas de eso?

_(21:16) Ajá._

(21:19) Aprendí cuando era muy pequeño.

(21:19) Creo que tendría unos siete u ocho años?

_(21:22) Tu yo de siete años con un par de agujas afiladísimas?_

(21:23) Ja ja. Sí, hubo algún que otro percance.

(21:23) Pero no tantos como los que podría esperarse.

(21:23) Bueno, resulta que tenía la varicela y mis padres estaban trabajando y no podían pedir días libres para cuidar de mí.

(21:23) Así que me pasé dos semanas con mis abuelos, que eran las personas que más adoraban tejer que he conocido nunca.

(21:23) En las dos semanas que estuve con ellos aprendí lo básico con mucha facilidad, pero después no hice mucho más.

(21:24) Entonces mi abuela murió y mi abuelo se vino a vivir con nosotros.

(21:24) Al principio fue muy difícil. Él estaba triste. Nosotros estábamos tristes. Todo el mundo estaba triste. Prácticamente no salía de su habitación y no hablaba con nadie.

(21:24) Un día pasé por delante de su cuarto y me lo encontré trabajando en la manta que había empezado con mi abuela antes de… ya sabes.

(21:24) Así que entré, cogí unas agujas y empecé a ayudarle. Me pasaba la mayoría de las tardes después de clase con él y con el tiempo dejo de encerrarse en sí mismo, empezó a salir de su cuarto y a sonreír otra vez y, bueno, después de eso ya no paré nunca.

(21:24) Me ayudó a crear un vínculo con él y me relaja mucho.

_(21:26) Eso es_

_(21:26) Eso es muy bonito?_

_(21:26) Y no me lo esperaba para nada._

(21:28) Pero por qué te sorprende?

(21:28) Soy un tío adorable!

_(21:28) Ajá._

(21:29) Maleducado.

(21:29) Qué esperabas?

_(21:31) No sé._

_(21:31) Que empezaste a tejer para ligarte a una chica?_

(21:34) qUE?

(21:34) Qué te hace pensar eso?

(21:34) Espera, se lo acabo de contar a Hunk.

(21:34) Se está riendo tanto que se ha caído de la cama.

(21:35) Y dice que es algo muy propio de mí???

(21:35) Qué impresión le estoy dando a la gente?????????

_(21:38) Parece ser que la impresión de ser alguien que aprendería a hacer algo para impresionar a una chica._

(21:40) Hala. Bueno.

(21:40) Para tu información, no lo he hecho nunca.

_(21:41) Supuestamente._

(21:41) Maleducado.

(21:41) Pregunta cuatro?

_(21:44) No te toca a ti?_

(21:44) Yo pregunté dos ayer.

(21:44) Estoy siendo justo.

_(21:46) Vale._

_(21:46) Esto…_

(21:48) No tardes mil años en pensar otra.

_(21:51) No lo voy a hacer._

_(21:51) Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Hunk?_

(21:57) Tengo la sensación de que desde siempre.

(21:57) Pero en realidad hace solo cinco años más o menos?

(21:57) Cuatro años y ocho meses.

(21:57) Falta poco para nuestro aniversario ooooooooins.

_(21:58) Cómo os conocisteis?_

(22:01) Íbamos al mismo instituto. Nos sentaron juntos en clase y el resto es historia.

_(22:04) Qué bien._

(22:05) Y tú qué?

(22:05) Tu vecina es tu mejor amiga, verdad?

_(22:06) Sip._

(22:06) Cuánto hace que os conocéis?

_(22:11) Unos 13 años?_

_(22:12) Así que la mayor parte de su vida?_

_(22:17) Nos mudamos a la casa de al lado un año y poco después de que ella naciera._

_(22:17) Tiene un hermano de la misma edad que el mío y siempre estaban juntos, así que yo me quedé con Pidge._

(22:18) Ah, amigos de la infancia. Bien, bien.

(22:18) Tenéis mucha confianza?

_(22:21) Eso creo._

_(22:21) Después de mi hermano es la persona en la que más confío._

(22:23) Incluso aunque te pegue palizas al Mario Kart.

_(22:25) …_

_(22:26) Sí._

(22:30) Increíble.

(22:32) Me toca hacer la pregunta cinco?

_(22:35) Sip._

(22:37) Qué prefieres, tener hipo el resto de tu vida o ganas de estornudar, pero no llegar a estornudar nunca para siempre jamás?

_(22:38) Lance, pero qué coño?_

(22:39) Creo que yo elegiría el hipo?

(22:39) Porque el “Quiero estornudar pero no puedo” es tan molesto.

(22:40) Pero creo que me acostumbraría al hipo.

_(22:41) Ya veo que te has dedicado a pensar sobre esto mucho tiempo._

_(22:41) Lo cual me preocupa._

(22:43) Contesta a la pregunta.

_(22:50) Probablemente el hipo._

_(22:50) Por la misma razón que tú._

(22:53) Menos mal, no eres una causa totalmente perdida.

_(22:53) Se supone que antes era una causa perdida?_

(22:55) Tres palabras: pizza de piña.

_(22:55) Está buena._

(22:56) Pensándolo mejor, igual sí que eres una causa perdida.

_(22:58) Eres encantador._

(22:59) Eso me han dicho.

(22:59) Y ahora empiezo a bostezar, jolines, no son ni las doce.

(22:59) Me hago viejo.

_(23:02) Tienes 17._

(23:04) Viejo…

(23:04) Me voy a ir a dormir.

(23:04) B’nas noches Keith.

(23:04) Dale mi amor a Bizcochito.

_(23:05) Si lo hago de verdad, dejarás de pedírmelo?_

(23:07) No.

(23:07) Mi amor por Bizcochito es eterno.

_(23:10) …_

_(23:10) Buenas noches, Lance._

 

 

**18/08/2016**

(08:24) Eso que he oído a las 6am eras tú levantándote?

(08:24) Lo digo porque no estás en el cuarto y a no ser que tengamos fantasmas…

(08:26) Sí, sí, estoy en la biblioteca.

(08:26) Terminando el trabajo.

(08:27) *se acaricia la barbilla*

(08:27) El trabajo que estabas haciendo ayer?

(08:27) El trabajo de Inglés?

(08:30) A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

(08:34) Creo que sabes exactamente a dónde quiero llegar con esto.

(08:36) Eres lo peor.

(08:36) Todo sería mucho más fácil si admitieras que estáis ligando.

(08:38) Nunca.

(08:40) Te doy una semana como mucho.

(08:43) ???

 (08:44) Para que admitas que estáis ligando.

(08:45) Lo PEOR.

 (08:49) Sí, sí.

(08:49) Voy a bajar a la comedor, te llevo algo para desayunar?

(08:53) <3

 

(15:05) Deporte favorito?

(15:05) Esa es la pregunta seis, por cierto.

_(15:08) Todavía estamos con esto?_

(15:09) Sí, hasta que lleguemos a la 21.

(15:09) El equipo de fútbol americano de nuestro colegio está jugando un partido amistoso contra otro colegio.

(15:09) Así que lo estamos viendo.

(15:10) A Hunk le gusta, pero yo no entiendo por qué.

(15:10) Por qué tienen que durar tanto los partidos?

(15:10) 90 minutos es un castigo cruel e innecesario para nosotros y para los jugadores y punto.

(15:10) Alguien ha marcado.

(15:13) Mierda. Era del otro equipo.

(15:13) Me he levantado para animarle.

(15:13) Todo el mundo me está mirando.

(15:13) HUNK SE HA MOVIDO A LA OTRA PARTE DEL BANCO???

(15:13) ESTÁ FINGIENDO QUE NO ME CONOCE????

(15:14) Traidor.

(15:14) Estás ahí?

(15:14) Quedan 50 minutos de esto, necesito una distracción :(

_(15:20) Sí, sí, estoy aquí._

_(15:20) Estaba con un cliente._

_(15:20) El fútbol es pasable._

_(15:21) A mi padre y a mi hermano les gusta mucho, así que me han arrastrado a un montón de partidos._

_(15:21) Pero no es mi favorito._

(15:23) Y cuál es tu favorito?

(15:23) Últimas noticias: el otro equipo ha vuelto a marcar. Jesús, qué malos somos.

_(15:25) El kárate cuenta?_

(15:26) Eeeh, sí? Supongo?

_(15:28) Pues entonces karate._

(15:30) Pero… verlo?

(15:30) O practicarlo?

_(15:31) Practicarlo._

_(15:31) Hace bastante que dejé de ir a clase, así que lo más probable es que esté un poco oxidado._

_(15:31) Ahora solo puedo practicar cuando mi hermano vuelve de la uni._

(15:34) Hostia puta, tío.

(15:34) Mola un montón.

(15:35) Qué cinturón eres?

_(15:36) Marrón_

(15:40) Una búsqueda rápida en Google me dice que es una puta pasada?

_(15:43) En realidad es bastante normal._

(15:46) Ah, ahora vas de modesto.

(15:46) Noticia de última hora: hemos marcado el primer gol.

(15:46) Está vez he animado al equipo que tocaba.

_(15:49) Hunk se ha sentado a tu lado otra vez?_

(15:51) No.

(15:51) Dice que no se fía de que no lo vuelva a dejar en ridículo.

_(15:54) Chico listo._

(15:56) Ahora te juntas con él para ir contra mí?

(15:56) Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de ser tu amigo.

_(16:02) No te preocupes, seguro que Pidge te aceptará en su equipo con mucho gusto._

(16:04) Chachi.

(16:09) EL PARTIDO HA TERMINADO!!!

(16:09) Hemos perdido.

_(16:09) 2-1 no está mal._

(16:14) No, he dejado de decirte los goles que marcaba el otro equipo después de los dos primeros.

(16:14) El marcador final ha sido 8-1.

_(16:16) Bueno… igual sí son un poco malos._

(16:16) A que sí???

(16:17) Diría que son una vergüenza, pero probablemente yo sería igual de malo…

_(16:20) No se te dan bien los deportes?_

(16:21) Nah.

(16:21) Soy bastante larguirucho, así que todos los profesores de Educación Física en el instituto intentaban que me metiera en los equipos de baloncesto y de voleibol.

(16:21) Pero no eran lo mío.

_(16:23) No te gusta ningún deporte?_

(16:25) El ping-pong es aceptable supongo.

(16:25) Pero no a nivel competitivo ni nada.

(16:25) Solo para pasar el rato con mis amigos.

_(16:27) Eso está bien._

(16:28) Sip.

(16:28) Voy a desaparecer un rato.

(16:28) Tengo que hacer la maleta para mañana.

_(16:30) Qué pasa mañana?_

(16:34) Que vuelvo a casa a pasar el fin de semana!!!

(16:34) Hace casi dos meses que no vuelvo, así que tengo muchas ganas!!

(16:34) Hunk dice que me estoy comportando como si fuera Navidad.

(16:34) Lo cual es probablemente una descripción muy acertada.

_(16:36) Aaaah._

_(16:36) Guay._

_(16:36) Te dejo para que recojas._

_(16:36) Ah._

_(16:37) Me mandas un mensaje cuando acabes?_

_(16:37) Vamos, si quieres._

(16:40) Claro, lo haré besis.

 

**(22:54) Lo de mañana sigue en pie, verdad?**

_(22:57) Que sí, Pidge._

_(22:57) Ya me lo has preguntado cuatro veces hoy._

_(22:57) Mi respuesta no ha cambiado._

**(22:59) Solo me estoy asegurando.**

**(23:00) Y estoy muy nerviosa.**

_(23:01) No te pongas nerviosa._

**(23:01) Huala, muchas gracias Keith!!!**

**(23:01) Ya se me han ido todos los nervios!!!!!!**

**(23:01) Quién podría saber que la cura para mi ansiedad era que alguien me dijera “No te pongas nerviosa”!!!!!!!!!!!**

_(23:04) Estás nerviosa, así que no me voy a tomar eso de forma personal._

**(23:05) Gracias.**

**(23:05) Y, además, lo siento.**

_(23:07) Cállate, no hace falta que me pidas perdón._

_(23:07) Solo necesitas descansar y dormir un poco._

_(23:07) Hasta mañana._

**(23:11) Vale, vale, vale.**

**(23:11) Buenas noches.**

**(23:11) Y gracias otra vez.**

_(23:13) Buenas noches, Pidge._

**19/08/2016**

(00:34) He tardado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

(00:34) Todo me distraía.

(00:34) He encontrado mi sudadera favorita metida entre la pared y la cama.

(00:34) Cómo se ha metido ahí?

(00:50) Ya estás dormido, a que sí?

(00:51) Buenas noches, Keith!

 

 (09:15) No te olvides de darle recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte.

(09:15) Además, si tu madre quiere darte tarta de zanahoria para que te traigas, estoy totalmente no en contra.

(09:15) Totalmente.

(09:17) Veré lo que puedo hacer.

(09:17) Buena suerte con tu reunión de hoy.

(09:17) Ve a nutrir las mentes del futuro o lo que sea que diga el eslogan del programa.

(09:17) E intenta no echarme mucho de menos.

(09:19) Llevo llorando sin parar desde que te has ido.

(09:19) Sobrevivirás besis

 

_(09:34) Tardaste siete horas en hacer la maleta para un fin de semana?_

_(09:34) Pero qué llevas ahí?_

(09:36) Puede que me echara una siesta entre medias.

(09:36) Y pueda también que encontrara mi 3DS, la cual creía perdida desde hace mucho tiempo, y que me pasara tres horas jugando a Pokémon.

(09:36) Puede.

_(09:38) “Puede”._

(09:40) Lo importante es que hice la maleta.

_(09:43) Después de siete horas._

(09:45) … Supuestaosfhdaofhaos

_(09:45) Eh??_

_(09:45) Lance?_

_(09:50) Ehh?_

(09:58) Lo siento, lo siento.

(09:58) Casi pierdo el tren.

(09:58) He tenido que esprintar y cruzarme dos andenes con una maleta.

(09:59) Jamás me había mirado tanta gente.

_(10:04) Tren?_

_(10:04) No tienes clase?_

(10:07) Sí pero

(10:07) Me la estoy saltando.

(10:07) El tren sale más barato ahora que después de clase.

_(10:08) También te saltaste las del viernes pasado, verdad?_

(10:10) Sip.

(10:11) No suelo hacerlo.

(10:11) Es solo qué

(10:11) No puedo ir a casa muy a menudo.

_(10:14) Y lo echas de menos?_

(10:14) Sí.

_(10:16) Pregunta siete: qué es lo que más te gusta de tu casa?_

(10:18) Creo que mi cuarto.

_(10:20) Y eso?_

(10:23) Porque es mi espacio?

(10:23) Quiero decir, que antes compartía el cuarto con mi hermano, pero se ha ido de casa así que…

(10:23) Es mi cuarto? Es que, está lleno de todas mis cosas, todas mis fotos, todos mis pósters, todos mis juguetes y libros y de… recuerdos?

(10:24) No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero sí. Mi cuarto.

_(10:25) No, tiene sentido._

(10:26) Y tú?

_(10:31) Creo que…_

_(10:31) Creo que mi hermano?_

(10:33) Os lleváis muy bien?

_(10:34) Sí._

_(10:34) Aunque ahora ya no lo veo tanto como antes._

(10:36) Eso no quiere decir que ya no os llevéis bien.

(10:36) Ese tipo de vínculos nunca se rompen del todo.

_(10:38) Mm. Supongo._

_(10:38) Tú te llevas bien con tus hermanos?_

_(10:38) Sois cinco, verdad?_

(10:46) Sí, cinco.

(10:46) Hay una diferencia de edad muy grande entre mis hermanos y yo, así que…

(10:47) Nos llevamos bien, pero no todo lo bien que podríamos llevarnos.

_(10:48) Cuánto os lleváis?_

(10:51) Los dos mayores (chico y chica) están entre la mitad de la veintena y cerca de los treinta. Mi hermana ya tiene dos hijos.

(10:51) Y los dos más pequeños (gemelos) acaban de cumplir los cinco.

(10:51) Así que sí, un montón.

_(10:52) Ah, ya veo._

(10:54) Tengo un montón de primos de mi edad, así que no es que creciera solo ni nada de eso.

(10:54) Pero sí, es un poco raro que todos tus hermanos tengan una década más o menos que tú.

(10:54) Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?

_(10:54) 21._

(10:58) Ves, eso es lo normal.

(10:58) Qué suerte!!!!

(11:06) Pregunta ocho: qué haces hoy?

_(11:21) No creo que el 21 preguntas funcione así._

(11:23) Yo juego así.

_(11:25) Te lo estás inventando sobre la marcha._

(11:27) Algún problema?

_(11:30) Pidge tiene una reunión hoy y he venido a darle apoyo moral._

(11:30) Ahora mismo?

_(11:34) Ella está en la reunión. Yo en la cafetería que hay calle abajo esperándola._

(11:39) Bien, bien.

(11:40) Voy a pasar por debajo de un túnel y me voy a quedar sin cobertura.

(11:40) Te habló cuando llegue a casa?

(11:40) Esta vez no a medianoche.

_(11:46) Guay._

**(16:34) Sé que te lo he dicho cuarenta veces de camino a casa.**

**(16:34) Pero gracias por acompañarme.**

_(16:37) De verdad que no ha sido nada._

_(16:37) Pero me alegro de que todo saliera bien._

**(16:41) Tan bien.**

**(16:41) No sé por qué estaba tan nerviosa.**

**(16:41) Mi tutor es genial y muy simpático.**

**(16:41) Yyyyyy Matt me está llamando.**

**(16:41) Sigue en pie lo de venir esta noche?**

_(16:45) Que sí, tengo que ayudar a mi padre con algo, pero me paso después._

(18:32) IMAGEN ENVIADA.

_(18:32) IMAGEN RECIBIDA._

_(18:45) Ah._

_(18:45) Hala._

_(18:45) Es tu cuarto?_

(18:48) Sip.

_(18:49) No serías, por casualidad, un “pequeño friki del espacio”_

(18:51) Maldita sea, qué me ha delatado?

_(18:54) Una nimiedad._

_(18:54) Definitivamente, no los tres pósters de la NASA en la pared._

_(18:54) Ni las estrellas fluorescentes._

(18:56) En realidad son cuatro pósters.

(18:56) Hay otro detrás de mí.

_(18:59) Mejor me lo pones._

(19:05) No me digas que tú no eras un friki del espacio?

(19:05) O tú eras friki de los dinosaurios?

_(19:10) No sabía que eso existía??_

(19:11) Te pasaste toda tu infancia viendo Jurassic Park una y otra vez?

_(19:11) No…_

_(19:11) Creo que la vi… unas dos veces?_

(19:15) Eso es…

(19:15) Muy triste.

(19:15) Tienes que verla por lo menos una vez al año, aunque sea para honrar esa escena de Jeff Goldblum.

(19:15) Ya sabes

(19:16) La Escena.

_(19:18) Me da rabia porque sé exactamente de qué escena estás hablando._

_(19:18) Pero no, nunca tuve una etapa de dinosaurios o del espacio._

(19:23) Y qué te gustaba?

_(19:24) No sé._

_(19:24) Creo que pasé por una fase de Big Foot._

(19:28) Qué

(19:28) Que qué?

(19:28) Big Foot?

_(19:31) Sí, me gustaba mucho todo el misterio alrededor de Big Foot y me pasé un verano entero viendo documentales sobre él._

(19:31) Me estoy riendo tantísimo!! Qué demonios, Keith??

(19:32) Big Foot????

(19:32) Cómo es posible?

_(19:35) También me gustaba El monstruo del lago Ness._

(19:35) ?????

(19:35) Dime que estás de broma por favor.

_(19:37) Que no. Que es muy interesante y hay un montón de avistamientos no confirmados._

(19:39) No me puedo creer que seas de esos que creen en teorías conspiratorias.

(19:39) Ahora es cuando me dices que la llegada a la luna fue un montaje.

_(19:41) Bueno…_

(19:41) KEITH NO!!!

_(19:43) Otro día entonces._

_(19:43) Qué tal todo por casa?_

(19:47) Bien.

(19:47) Muy bien.

(19:47) Mi madre me ha dado un achuchón de cinco minutos y después me ha hecho comida para un mes??

_(19:49) Están tus hermanos en casa?_

(19:53) Solo los gemelos.

(19:53) Ahora mismo tengo uno enganchado a cada pierna mientras ando por la habitación.

(19:53) Sería adorable si no fuera porque pesan un montón.

(19:53) aH, ADEMÁS

(19:53) Mi perro me ha tirado al suelo.

(19:54) Pero creo que las cobayas han pasado de mí.

_(19:57) Cómo se llama tu perro?_

_(19:57) Te has reído tanto de Bizcochito que me has creado unas expectativas altísimas._

(19:59) Antonio Guaunderas.

 _(19:59) No sé qué me esperaba._

(19:59) A mi madre le da vergüenza decir su nombre de verdad, así que finge que se llama “Antonio”, pero en realidad “Guaunderas” es lo más importante.

_(20:00) Quién le puso el nombre?_

(20:03) Fue un trabajo en equipo de mis hermanos mayores y yo.

(20:03) Era eso o Fidel Perrastro.

(20:03) Creo que elegimos bien.

_(20:07) Mucho mejor que Bizcochito, por supuesto._

(20:07) Cualquier cosa es mejor que Bizcochito.

(20:07) Hablando de Bizcochito, cómo está mi felina favorita?

_(20:11) Muy preñada._

_(20:11) Se ha pasado los últimos días dando vueltas por toda la casa._

_(20:11) Mi padre dice que lo más probable es que dé a luz la semana que viene o así._

(20:14) Ah, bien por ella.

(20:14) Dale un beso de mi parte.

(20:14) Voy a acostar a los gemelos o por lo menos a intentarlo.

(20:14) Son muy escurridizos.

_(20:16) Buena suerte._

**(22:15) Mi madre me ha preguntado que si tienes novia.**

**(22:15) O novio (ha añadido un segundo después).**

_(22:18) Queaosdfhaosfhoas??_

_(22:18) Qué??_

**(22:18) Mientras cenábamos tu móvil no paraba de sonar.**

**(22:18) Y sonreías sin parar cada vez que lo cogías.**

**(22:19) Dice que eres muy mono.**

_(22:20) Ay, Dios._

_(22:20) No voy a poder volver a tu casa nunca más._

_(22:20) Como me vuelva a encontrar a tu madre entraré en combustión instantánea._

_(22:20) Espera._

_(22:21) Y tú qué le has dicho?_

**(22:23) Que “No lo sé”**

_(22:23) Pero por qué has dicho eso???_

_(22:23) Por qué no has dicho que no?_

_(23:24) Eres consciente de que se lo va a decir a mi madre_

_(23:24) Y de que mi madre se lo dirá a mi padre._

_(23:24) Ay, Dios._

_(23:24) Va a querer volver a tener La Charla conmigo otra vez._

_(23:24) Mira lo que has hecho Pidge._

_(23:24) MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO._

**(23:30) Yo no he hecho nada.**

**(23:30) Si hubieras dejado de sonreírle al móvil por lo menos 30 segundos, ella no se habría enterado de nada.**

_(23:31) …_

_(23:31) De verdad le sonrío tanto?_

**(23:34) Incluso te has reído un par de veces.**

**(23:34) Qué te hacía tanta gracia?**

_(23:36) Su perro._

_(23:36) Su perro se llama Antonio Guaunderas._

**(23:40) Hala.**

**(23:40) Es…**

_(23:40) Era eso o Fidel Perrastro._

**(23:40) Estás colado por alguien que cree que es aceptable ponerle a sus mascotas nombres graciosos.**

**(23:40) Increíble.**

_(23:43) No estoy colado por él???_

**(23:44) Cómo quieres llamarlo entonces?**

_(23:45) Nada? Solo somos amigos._

**(23:48) Lo dejamos en “negación” entonces?**

**(23:48) Entendido.**

_(23:49) …_

_(23:49) Adiós._

**20/18/2016**

(00:57) IMAGEN ENVIADA.

(00:57) He buscado esto especialmente para ti.

_(00:57) IMAGEN RECIBIDA._

(01:20) Y seguro que estás durmiendo.

 

_(10:43) Por qué tú no estabas durmiendo?_

_(10:43) Y hala._

_(10:43) Eso es la manta?_

_(10:44) Es esto…_

(10:44) ES FEÍSIMA.

(10:44) Puedes decirlo.

(10:44) Es obvio que la mejor parte la hizo mi abuelo.

(10:44) Y la mía es la parte que parece que ha pasado por la batidora.

_(10:45) No está tan mal._

(10:45) Lo está. Pero era muy pequeño, qué esperabas?

(10:45) Recuerdo que me sentía muy culpable porque había estropeado el último proyecto que había empezado con mi abuela.

(10:46) Pero él no paraba de decirme que no.

(10:46) Así que me la quedé, a pesar de que solo la mitad calienta, porque la otra está llena de agujeros.

(10:46) Bueno, me voy a hacer recados con mi padre.

(10:47) Luego hablamos?

_(10:49) Vale, me parece bien._

_(10:55) Estoy dispuesto a concederte que es posible que tengas razón._

**(10:58) Lo normal es que la tenga, así que vas a tener que ser más específico.**

_(10:59) Lo que dijiste la otra noche._

_(11:00) Todo eso de que estoy “colado por él”._

**(11:01) Que.**

**(11:01) Keith Kogane está admitiendo voluntariamente que tiene sentimientos hacia alguien más allá de una relación de amistad?**

**(11:01) Se ha parado el mundo?**

**(11:02) Las ranas han criado pelo?**

_(11:03) No eres graciosa, lo sabías?_

**(11:03) Soy la caña y lo sabes.**

_(11:05) Yo no sé nada._

_(11:05) Pero sí._

_(11:05) Puede que este un pelín pelín colado por él._

_(11:06) Puede._

**(11:08) “Puede”?**

_(11:08) Puede._

 

(15:09) Tío, me debes una.

(15:16) Eh? Por qué?

(15:16) Ayer Iverson me preguntó por ti.

(15:17) Oh, mierda.

(15:17) Creía que no se daría cuenta de que no estaba.

(15:17) Capullo.

(15:18) Qué dijiste?

(15:20) Que tenías una intoxicación alimentaria.

(15:20) No estoy seguro al 100% de que se lo haya creído, pero no me preguntó más, así que creo que sí.

(15:21) Eres mi héroe, Hunk <3 <3

(15:23) Sí, sí, qué tal por casa?

(15:23) Hay señales de la tarta de zanahoria de tu madre?

(15:27) IMAGEN ENVIADA.

 (15:27) IMAGEN RECIBIDA.

(15:29) ES ESO LO QUE CREO QUE ES?

(15:31) Una tarta de zanahoria horneándose?

(15:31) Sí besis

 (15:33) Por favor, dile a tu madre que la quiero.

(15:36) Dice que ya lo sabe.

(15:36) <3

_(22:00) Últimas noticias de Bizcochito: creíamos que estaba de parto._

_(22:00) Al final resulta que solo tenía que hacer caca._

_(22:00) En la alfombra de la puerta de mi cuarto._

(22:04) Su odio hacia ti es hilarante.

_(22:05) Creía que estábamos empezando a llevarnos bien y ahora va y me hace esto?_

_(22:05) Es un castigo cruel y extraño._

(22:07) Aparte de este suceso traumático

_(22:07) Estás siendo sarcástico, pero de verdad que me he traumado._

_(22:07) Casi la piso._

(22:07) Qué tal tu día?

(22:08) Y, lo que es más, me acabo de dar cuenta de que hemos dejado apartado el 21 preguntas.

_(22:11) Nada especial._

_(22:11) He ayudado a mi padre en la tienda._

_(22:11) Y he trabajado en mi moto un poco._

_(22:12) Me he dado cuenta, pero no creo que sea malo._

(22:15) Ah, sí, tu moto.

(22:15) Cómo va?

_(22:18) Casi he terminado o eso creo?_

_(22:18) Estoy esperando a que me llegue una pieza que he comprado fuera del país y después creo que ya está?_

(22.20) Y podrás conducirla?

(22:21) Tienes el carné y todo?

_(22:25) Sí, lo tengo._

_(22:25) Por qué? Quieres que te dé una vuelta?_

(22:28) Bueno

(22:28) Si tú quieres…

_(22:29) Creo que sí._

_(22:29) Sí, sí que quiero._

(22:34) Mola.

(22:34) Mola mucho.

_(22:35) Mola._

(22:35) Mola.

 

(22:37) Hunk, haz el favor de recordar que soy tu mejor amigo y que me quieres mucho.

(22:37) Y, como tal, tienes que mantener el recochineo bajo mínimos.

 (22:40) Cuándo me he recochineado yo de ALGO?

(22:40) De verdad hace falta que te repita todos los discursitos de “Te lo dije” que me has dado? Porque igual me muero de viejo antes de que me dé tiempo a acabar.

(22:42) Ahí tienes razón.

(22:42) Ka pasao?

(22:45) Te acuerdas de cuando me diste una semana antes de que admitiera que estaba ligando con Keith?

(22:45) Recuerdo algo por el estilo.

(22:45) Por qué?

(22:46) Bueno…

(22:47) Tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ahora mismo en la cara.

(22:47) Pero no me voy a recochinear.

(22:48) Gracias.

(22:48) Por mensaje.

(22:48) En cuanto vuelvas te vas a enterar.

(22:48) Igual hasta me invento un baile nuevo de “Te lo dije”.

(22:50) Estoy rebosante de arrepentimiento ahora mismo.

 

_(22:37) Creo que le he pedido salir._

_(22:37) Joder, y ahora qué hago?_

_(22:37) Pidge, ayúdame._

_  (22:40) Esto… _

_(22:43) Me cago en Dios._

_(22:43) Mierda._

_(22:43) Olvídalo todo, Shiro._

_(22:43) No he dicho nada._

_  (22:45) Sabes, es que es un poco difícil olvidarlo cuando las palabras se me están clavando en las retinas. _

_ (22:45) Pero si no quieres hablar del tema, no pasa nada. _

_(22:47) Gracias._

_(22:50) ADIÓS._

_(22:51) Por favor, mátame._

_(22:51) Acaba con mi sufrimiento._

**(22:51) No.**

_(22:51) Qué clase de mejor amiga eres?_

**(22:53) La mejor.**

**21/08/2016**

(00:02) Estás despierto?

(00:02) O…

_(00:05) Sí._

(00:05) Guay.

(00:05) Sharknado?

_(00:08) Eing?_

(00:10) Quieres ver Sharknado?

_(00:12) Qué, ahora?_

(00:12) Sí, a no ser que estés muy cansado.

(00:12) No sé… no podía dormir y me he acordado de cuando vimos La familia Addams la semana pasada.

(00:12) Pero

(00:12) Da igual.

_(oo:15) No, no, me parece bien._

_(oo:15) Yo tampoco podía dormir. Así que_

_(oo:15) Así que me parece bien._

_(oo:15) Rabbit?_

(00:17) Sí. Avísame cuando estés listo.

(00:17) Además, que sepas que tengo grandes esperanzas en esta peli.

_(00:25) Listo._

_(00:25) Prepárate para flipar._

(01:46) Estoy tan

(01:46) Confuso?

(01:46) No sé si debo odiarla o amarla con toda mi ironía?

_(01:48) Yo la amo._

(01:48) Ya lo veo.

(01:49) Creo… creo que me ha gustado?

(01:49) No estoy seguro.

_(01:51) Te acabará gustando._

_(01:51) Espera a ver las secuelas._

(01:53) Hay secuelas?

_(01:55) Tres._

_(01:55) Y todas son geniales._

(01:56) Eso ya lo veremos.

_(01:58) Eso quiere decir que vamos a verlas?_

(01:58) Me gusta pensar que sí.

_(01:59) Mola._

(01:59) Mola. Mola.

(02:00) Tengo que salir de casa mañana absurdamente temprano para coger el tren al colegio.

(02:00) Así que voy a intentar dormirme.

(02:01) B’nas noches Keith.

_(02:03) Buenas noches, Lance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el retraso. En mi defensa diré que no ha sido culpa mía, mis betas tenían cosas que hacer y no les ha dado tiempo a corregir el capítulo ;(  
> Besis ^^


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance  
>  _Keith ___  
> Hunk  
>  **Pidge ******  
>  _Shiro ___

(11:24) Hola, Pidge. Soy Hunk el del Garrison. Estuvo bien conocerte el viernes, espero haber contestado a todas tus preguntas sobre el programa y tengo muchas ganas de empezar a trabajar contigo a lo largo del curso que viene!

(11:24) Es posible (por supuesto que sí) que le echara un vistazo a tu historial y tengo que decir que me has impresionado mucho.

(11:25) Seguro que solo tienes 14 años?

(11:25) Sé que se supone que esto es un programa de tutorización, pero de verdad que creo que podemos aprender muchas cosas el uno del otro y me muero de ganas de hacer el trabajo conjunto contigo al final del semestre. Tienes alguna idea? Sé que te gusta la Robótica y tengo alguna cosa en mente…

(11:26) De todas formas me estoy adelantando. Solo quería saber si estabas libre esta semana para quedar? El programa funciona mejor si intentamos seguir el ritmo de las sesiones semanales, pero si no te viene bien (esta o cualquier otra semana) dímelo!

**(11:45) Hola Hunk.**

**(11:45) Para mí también fue genial conocerte el viernes, gracias por tranquilizarme!**

**(11:45) Esta semana me viene bien, qué te parece el jueves?**

(11:51) El jueves genial! Hay algo que tengas especial interés en que trabajemos?

**(11:53) Quería echarle un vistazo al capítulo del libro sobre la teoría de cuerdas, si no te importa?**

(11:57) Jaja, hala, empezamos fuerte, eh?

(11:57) Por mí bien.

(11:57) Iré con un montón de ganas de trabajar.

(11:58) Y algo para picar.

(11:58) Nos vemos el jueves!

**(12:04) Nos vemos.**

_(15:06) Qué quieres por tu cumpleaños?_

_(15:06) Y no acepto un “nada” por respuesta._

_(15:06) Sé que quieres algo._

_(15:06) Y si no me lo dices, acabaré intentando adivinarlo y de verdad quieres que se repita lo del año pasado?_

**(15:21) Qué dices, que no me gustó el set de productos de baño con olor a chocolate que me regalaste el año pasado?**

_(15:24) Los has usado ya?_

**(15:24) Por supuesto que no. Por qué querría oler a chocolate? Pero son unos pisapapeles preciosos, así que…**

_(15:26) Por eso deberías decirme qué es lo que quieres esta vez._

**(15:26) Pero entonces no podría verte estrujarte el cerebro durante dos semanas hasta que entres en pánico y le pidas ayuda a Matt.**

**(15:26) Y eso es como… el 90% del regalo para mí.**

_(15:30) No te ha dicho nadie nunca que eres el mal?_

**(15:35) Acabo de hacer una búsqueda en nuestra conversación y tú me lo has dicho exactamente 642 veces.**

_(15:35) Bien._

_(15:35) Porque lo eres._

_(15:38) Y el año pasado Matt no me ayudó nada. Lo del champú de chocolate fue idea suya._

**(15:43) No, te dijo que me regalaras bombones.**

**(15:43) Y tú dijiste que eran demasiado genéricos y que querías abrir nuevos horizontes.**

_(15:45) …_

_(15:45) No creo que lo dijera así._

**(15:46) Definitivamente sí.**

_(15:49) De verdad que no me vas a decir lo que quieres?_

**(15:50) Nope :)**

**(15:50) Buena suerte.**

_(16:03) Matt está contigo?_

_ (16:05) “Hola hermano al que no he visto en dos meses, qué tal todo?” _

_ (16:05) Va todo bien, Keith! Gracias por preguntar! Qué tal te va a ti? _

_(16:08) Eso no tuvo gracia la primera vez y sigue sin tenerla._

_ (16:09) Auch? _

_ (16:09) Qué ha pasado con mi monísimo hermanito, por favor?  _

_(16:10) Nunca fui mono, cierra la boca._

_ (16:12) Tengo un álbum entero de fotos de tu infancia que dicen lo contrario. _

_ (16:12) De verdad hace falta que los saque cuando vaya a visitaros? Estoy seguro de que a Pidge le encantarán. _

_(16:13) …_

_(16:13) … Puede que fuera un poco mono._

_ (16:15) Me conformo con eso. _

_ (16:15) Y sí, Matt está sentado a mi lado. _

_ (16:15) Dice “Hola”. _

_(16:18) Hola._

_(16:18) Pregúntale qué le va a regalar a Pidge por su cumpleaños._

_(16:18) Pero no le digas que te lo he preguntado yo._

_(16:18) Disimula, haz como si se te hubiera ocurrido a ti._

_(16:18) Después me lo dices, para que se lo compre yo antes._

_ (16:21) Le he preguntado. _

_(16:22) Y qué te ha dicho?_

_ (16:23) “Sabes que veo todo lo que pone en la pantalla, no?” _

_(16:26) Maldita sea._

_(16:26) Por qué estás sentando tan cerca de él!!!!!!??_

_ (16:28) Estábamos estudiando? _

_ (16:28) Y no sabía que iba a tener que usar subterfugios en mi mejor amigo. _

_ (16:28) La próxima vez estaría bien que me avisaras con un poco de tiempo. _

_(16:31) Argh._

_(16:31) Pregúntale qué le puedo regalar y ya está._

_ (16:34) Está hablando con Pidge. _

_(16:36) Qué!_

_(16:36) Quítale el móvil._

_(16:36) Ya._

_(16:43) Shiro?_

_(16:49) Shiro??_

_ (16:51) Nos han echado de la biblioteca. _

_(16:51) Eh?_

_(16:52) Qué?_

_(16:52) Cómo?_

_ (16:54) No se qué le ha dicho Pidge pero se ha reído. _

_ (16:54) Mucho. _

_ (16:54) Y muy fuerte. _

_ (16:54) Además, dice que no te puede decir qué le tienes que regalar a Pidge por su cumpleaños. _

_ (16:55) Y que esa decisión no tiene nada que ver con la llamada de teléfono que acaba de tener con Pidge. _

_ (16:55) Supuestamente. _

_(16:56) Me cago en todo._

_(16:57) POR QUÉ?_

**(16:57) No sé de qué me estás hablando (** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ** **͡** **°)**

_(16:59) Cuando tu regalo sea una mierda no quiero oír ni una queja._

**(16:59) (** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ** **͡** **°)**

_(17:01) Ayuda._

_(17:01) Emergencia._

_(17:02) Qué le regalarías a una chica de quince años por su cumpleaños?_

(17:04) Eso no es una emergencia.

_(17:04) Ya se te ha olvidado la conversación sobre Hulk contra Abejas?_

(17:05) Ahí tienes razón.

(17:05) Pero eso era urgente.

(17:05) Aunque no fuiste de ninguna ayuda para el Team Abejas.

_(17:07) Sí, bueno, pues esto también lo es._

_(17:07) Así que ya puedes empezar a darme ideas._

(17:11) No tengo ni idea… las chicas de quince años no son mi especialidad.

(17:11) Maquillaje?

_(17:12) Nope._

(17:12) Zapatos.

_(17:13) Vas a ir punto por punto de la lista de cosas estereotipadas que se supone que les gustan a las chicas?_

_(17:13) Porque te digo ya que todo en esa lista es un no._

(17:14) Bueno, volvamos al principio.

(17:14) Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

_(17:17) El 6 de septiembre._

(17:20) Qué?

(17:20) Si tienes mil años…

_(17.21) Dos semanas no son “mil años”._

_(17.21) No cuando se trata de Pidge._

_(17.21) Es muy difícil regalarle cosas y tendría que haber empezado hace dos meses._

(17:24) Pidge?

(17:24) Pidge tu mejor amiga?

_(17:27) No, la otra Pidge en mi vida a la que nunca menciono._

(17:28) Ja ja.

(17:28) Solo digo que Pidge es tu mejor amiga, no? La conoces mejor que la mayoría de la gente, pensar en un regalo para ella debería de ser fácil.

(17:28) Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas.

(17:28) Qué le compraste el año pasado?

_(17:32) Un set de productos de baño con olor a chocolate._

(17:32) Qué?

(17:32) Por qué?

_(17:35) Entré en pánico._

(17:35) Por qué no le compraste bombones normales y ya está?

_(17:36) Creía que ya había quedado claro que entré en pánico._

(17:38) Joder, bueno, a lo mejor tú con dos semanas no tienes suficiente tiempo.

_(17:38) Eso es lo que estaba intentando explicarte._

_(17:38) Así que ayúdame._

(17:39) Qué le gusta?

_(17:45) Los ordenadores._

(17:46) Pero… jugar a juegos de ordenador?

_(17:46) No. Los ordenadores en sí._

_(17:47) Le gusta desmontarlos y volverlos a montar._

_(17:47) O montar uno desde cero._

(17:50) Flipa??

(17:50) En serio?

_(17:52) Sí, el mío me lo hizo ella._

(17:54) Eso es una puta pasada!!

(17:54) Y si le compras alguna pieza que necesite?

_(17:58) Pero eso no es un regalo…_

_(17:58) Y seguro que le compro la pieza equivocada._

(18:04) Ok, via preguntahle a Hunk.

_(18:04) Hunk?_

(18:05) Sí, él también está metido en eso de construir cacharros.

(18:05) No ordenadores, pero siempre está desmontando cosas.

(18:05) A lo mejor a él se le ocurre algo.

 

(18:05) Qué querrías tú por tu cumpleaños?

(18:05) Y, además, dónde estás?

(18:11) O estás planeando comprarme algo muy muy impresionante y quieres empezar a ahorrar ya.

(18:11) O se te ha olvidado cuándo es mi cumpleaños.

(18:11) Cuál de las dos es? Dímelo, porque necesito saber si tengo que empezar a buscar un nuevo mejor amigo o no.

(18:11) Y estoy en la biblioteca, casi al final, te vienes a hacerme compañía?

(18:12) Ninguna de las dos.

(18:12) Y es que no han sido todos mis regalos de cumple una pasada?

(18:13) Eso es verdad.

(18:13) Entonces qué pasa? Y vas a venir? Llevo veinte minutos leyéndome el mismo párrafo una y otra vez. Necesito un colega que estudie conmigo.

(18:16) Ya voy, dame quince mins.

(18:16) Y es el cumpleaños de Pidge y Keith no sabe qué regalarle.

(18:16) Así que le he dicho que te preguntaría, porque os gustan cosas parecidas.

(18:16) Le gustan los ordenadores.

(18:17) No juegos de ordenador, sino montar ordenadores.

(18:19) Qué???????????

(18:19) Pidge?????

(18:19) Por qué conoces tú…

(18:19) Pidge???

(18:21) No miento cuando digo que no sé a qué viene toda esta confusión?

(18:21) La mejor amiga de Keith se llama Pidge.

(18:23) Bien.

(18:23) No puede ser un nombre muy común, no?

(18:23) No creo? Es posible que sea un mote?

(18:24) No sé, nunca se lo he preguntado.

(18:24) De todas formas, ideas?

(18:24) Se te ocurre algo?

(18:26) Cuantos años tiene?

(18:26) Va a cumplir 15.

(18:26) Hm.

(18:27) Y es la mejor amiga de Keith?

(18:28) Hunk, se te ha freído el cerebro de tanto estudiar? Qué es lo que no entiendes?

(18:29) No, no, solo quería confirmar que estábamos hablando de la misma Pidge.

(18:29) Conoces a alguna otra?

(18:29) Puede ser.

(18:29) Ya no sé a quién conozco y a quién no.

(18:30) Bueno…

(18:30) Ideas? Sí o no?

(18:32) Van a inaugurar una exposición nueva en el Museo de Ciencias en un par de semanas.

(18:32) Tiene pintaza.

(18:33) aH SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!

(18:33) La exposición esa de los robots de la que estabas hablando el otro día?

(18:33) Sí que tenía muy buena pinta.

(18:33) Hunk, eres un genio.

(18:34) Sí, sí.

(18:35) Exposición de Robótica en el Museo de Ciencias.

(18:35) De nada besis

_(18:37) Es_

_(18:37) Es una idea buenísima._

(18:38) Repito, de nada besis

_(18:38) A que se le ha ocurrido a Hunk?_

(18:39) Tu falta de fe en mi habilidad para pensar en un buen regalo me pone triste.

_(18:39) Gracias Hunk._

(18:40) MALEDUCADO.

(18:40) Hablando de Hunk, se supone que estamos repasando, así que…

(18:40) Hasta luego?

_(18:42) Hasta luego._

_(18:57) Haz el favor de decirle a Matt que tengo un regalo genial para Pidge._

_(18:57) Gracias a ninguno de los dos._

_ (19:01) Te estás tirando un farol. _

_(19:01) Nope :)_

_ ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE SHIRO. _

_ RECHAZAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE SHIRO. _

__

_(19:02) No voy a contestar para hablar con Matt._

_ (19:02) No soy Matt, soy yo. _

_(19:03) En serio?_

_ (19:03) Matt ni siquiera está aquí. _

__

_ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE SHIRO._

_LLAMADA FINALIZADA 00:36_

_(19:04) Devuélvele el móvil a Shiro, Matt._

_ (19:05) No, está ocupado preparándose para su cita _

_ (19:05) Y que me digas qué le has comprado a Pidge _

_ (19:05) Conseguirle el mejor regalo todos los años es MI trabajo _

_ (19:05) Cómo te atreves a intentar quitarme mi corona. _

_(19:06) Su_

_(19:06) Cita_

_ (19:06) He dicho cita? _

_ (19:06) Quería decir _

_ (19:07) Grupo de estudio _

_ (19:07) Sí, exacto, eso es justo lo que quería decir _

_ (19:07) Se está preparando para ir a su grupo de estudio _

_(19:07) …_

_ (19:08) Creo que me voy a _

_ (19:08) Ir … _

_ (19:08) Y a borrar esta conversación del móvil de Shiro _

_(19:09) Matt._

_(19:09) Explícamelo._

_(19:10) Matt??_

_(19:14) Increíble._

__

_(19:15) Por qué tu hermano es así?_

**(19:16) Tengo la teoría de que hace años lo abdujeron los aliens.**

_(19:16) Ni siquiera has esperado a ver de qué me estaba quejando._

**(19:18) Era necesario?**

_(19:18) Es cierto._

_(19:18) Además, ya tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños._

_(19:18) Ya puedes darme las gracias si quieres._

**(19:23) Qué es?**

_(19:23) Así no es cómo funcionan los regalos, Pidge._

**(19:24) Dame una pista.**

_(19:24) Nope._

**(19:25) Una pista pequeñita.**

_(19:27) Tiene una vocal en el nombre._

**(19:30) Te odio.**

_(19:31) :)_

_(22:46) Gracias por ayudarme con el regalo de Pidge._

(22:47) Tío, np.

(22:47) Siendo sincero, sí que ha sido idea de Hunk.

(22:47) Le gusta mucho todo ese mundillo.

(22:47) Seguro que se llevarían genial.

_(22:49) Seguro que sí._

(23:03) Qué tal está Bizcochito?

(23:03) Tengo la sensación de que estoy dejando de lado a mi sobrina favorita.

_(23:04) No crees que tus sobrinas de verdad se pueden sentir un poco ofendidas si te oyeran decir eso?_

(23:06) Un sobrino, una sobrina.

(23:06) Y la última vez que vi a mi sobrina me vomitó encima y después se rIO??

(23:06) Así que

(23:06) Ya sabe en qué puesto del ranking está.

_(23:08) Tienes pinta de ser un tío genial._

_(23:08) Bizcochito está bien._

_(23:08) Mi padre dice que si para cuando termine la semana no se ha puesto de parto tendremos que llevarla al veterinario._

(23:09) Oh, ostras, ya?

(23:09) Parece que fuera ayer cuando pensabas que Bizcochito era un gato gordo.

_(23:11) Eso no fue culpa mía._

_(23:11) Échale la culpa a mi hermano._

(23:15) Tu hermano no era el que pensaba que se estaba “poniendo gordo de tanto darle de comer”.

_(23:15) Es que no lo vas a dejar pasar nunca?_

(23:16) Se lo tendrás que arrancar de las manos a mi cadáver putrefacto.

_(23:16) Me estás desafiando?_

(23:17) Me estás amenazando?

_(23:17) Touché._

_(23:18) Mi padre me necesita mañana temprano, así que me voy a dormir ya._

(23:18) Chachi pistachi.

(23:18) Buenas noches, Keith.

(23:18) Dile a Bizcochito y a mis queridos sobrinos y sobrinas nietos nonatos que les quiero.

_(23:20) Sobrinos y sobrinas nietos?_

(23:21) Estoy seguro casi al 50% de que funciona así.

_(23:22) Si tú lo dices…_

_(23:22) Buenas noches, Lance._

**23/08/2016**

**(08:28) Parece que Bizcochito se ha tragado un balón de playa.**

_(08:28) Está embarazada, Pidge._

_(08:28) No te metas con ella._

**(08:31) Solo lo digo porque parece que va a explotar.**

**(08:31) Es normal que esté dando vueltas por ahí?**

_(08:33) Qué??_

_(08:33) Es todo lo contrario a lo que tendría que estar haciendo._

**(08:36) Eso pensaba yo.**

_(08:36) Pero…_

**(08:39) Pensaba que era lo normal.**

_(08:39) … el qué era lo normal?_

**(08:40) Bizcochito huyendo calle abajo.**

_(08:40) Pidge???!?_

**(08:43) Admito que te acabo de soltar una bomba.**

**(08:43) Así que deberías ir a cogerla.**

**(08:43) Va tan despacio que no ha ido muy lejos.**

_(08:45) Cógela tú._

**(08:45) No, estoy casi llegando al colegio.**

_(08:45) Como le pase algo le diré a Shiro que ha sido culpa tuya._

**(08:45) No te atREVERÁS.**

_(08:46) Me atreveré._

_(08:46) Y tú te quedas sin gatito._

_(08:46) Seguro que puedo convencer a Lance y a Hunk de que se queden más de uno._

**(08:51) Qué.**

**(08:51) Qué has dicho?**

**(08:51) Qué???**

_(08:53) Que como le pase algo a Bizcochito, le daré tu gatito a Lance._

**(08:53) No.**

**(08:54) Después de Lance.**

_(08:55) Hunk…?_

_(08:55) El mejor amigo de Lance?_

_(08:55) También quiere un gatito._

_(08:55) Dicen que los quieren entrenar para no sé qué, no me entere mucho de los detalles._

**(08:57) Hunk es el mejor amigo de Lance?**

**(08:57) Hunk??????**

**(08:57) Se llama así?**

_(08:58) Sí, ya he tenido la charla con Lance de si es un mote o su nombre de verdad._

_(08:58) Es un mote._

**(08:59) Ajá.**

**(08:59) Ya veo.**

**(08:59) Ya empiezan las clases, luego nos vemos.**

**(09:00) Buena suerte persiguiendo a Bizcochito.**

_(09:11) La he encontrado debajo de un coche._

_(09:11) Me ha mordido._

_(09:11) Espero que estés contenta._

**(11:43) Hola Hunk.**

**(11:43) Lo siento por hablarte sin venir a cuento y, por favor, ignórame si no tienes ni idea de qué te estoy hablando…**

**(11:43) Pero… tienes un amigo que se llama Lance?**

**(11:44) Un mejor amigo llamado Lance, más concretamente.**

(11:52) Sí que lo tengo.

(11:52) Doy por supuesto que tú tienes un mejor amigo llamado Keith?

**(11:53) Lo tengo.**

(11:55) Oh, ostras, así que

(11:55) Tu Keith es el Keith de Lance?

**(11:56) Sip.**

**(11:56) Y tu Lance es el Lance de Keith?**

(11:56) Supongo.

(11:56) Esto es…

**(11:57) Inesperado?**

(11:59) Mucho.

(11:59) Se lo decimos?

**(12:00) Podríamos…**

(12:00) Presiento un “o” en esa frase…

**(12:00) Ooooooooo**

**(12:00) Podríamos reírnos un rato de ellos?**

(12:03) Pidge, me gusta como piensas.

ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “LANCE”

LLAMADA PERDIDA DE “LANCE”

_(18:41) Esto…_

_(18:41) Lance?_

(19:13) Sí?

_(19:13) Querías algo?_

(19:15) No…

_(19:16) Entonces_

_(19:16) Por qué me has llamado?_

(19:18) Llamarte??

(19:18) Yo no te he

(19:18) Oh, joder.

(19:19) Lo siento, lo siento, me he sentado encima del móvil.

_(19:21) Me has llamado con el culo?_

(19:21) Sí.

(19:21) Y tú no me lo has cogido.

(19:22) Maleducado.

_(19:30) Me ha… sorprendido._

(19:31) Sorprendido?

_(19:33) No hablamos por teléfono._

_(19:33) Nos mandamos mensajes._

_(19:34) Así que, cuando he visto que me estabas llamando, me ha sorprendido._

(19:35) Oh.

(19:35) Puedo llamarte?

_(19:39) Per_

_(19:39) Qu_

_(19:39) Perdona? Qué?_

(19:45) No importa.

(19:45) Olv

(19:45) Olvídate de lo que he dicho y ya está.

(19:45) Hay noche de videojuegos, así que me voy.

(19:45) Nos vemos.

 

_(20:03) La he cagado._

_(20:03) O por lo menos, creo que la he cagado._

_(20:03) A que sí?_

**(20:06) Keith, necesito más contexto.**

_(20:06) Me ha preguntado si podía llamarme._

**(20:07) Quién?**

_(20:09) Sabes perfectamente quién._

_(20:09) Deja de hacerte la difícil._

**(20:11) Difícil es mi segundo nombre.**

_(20:11) Ya lo veo._

_(20:11) Me ha preguntado si podía llamarme y…_

_(20:11) He entrado en pánico._

**(20:13) En pánico cómo?**

_(20:13) Básicamente he dicho “Qué?”_

_(20:13) Y él enseguida se ha hecho el loco._

**(20:14) Sutil. Muy sutil.**

**(20:14) Primera noticia de que alguien se podía llevar una mala impresión de que le contestaran “qué”.**

**(20:14) Primera noticia.**

_(20:17) Sé que estás hecha en un 99% de sarcasmo, pero podrías bajar el tono por esta vez?_

_(20:17) No sé qué hacer._

_(20:17) Y no me gusta no saber qué hacer._

**(20:18) Deja de darme pena.**

_(20:18) No._

**(20:19) Háblale otra vez y dile que sí que quieres que te llame y ya está.**

**(20:19) Problema resuelto.**

**(20:19) Sí que quieres que te llame, verdad?**

_(20:23) Eso creo?_

_(20:23) Sí, creo que sí._

**(20:24) Pues a por él.**

**(20:24) Y deja de preocuparte por todo.**

(20:26) Es la primera vez que te veo perder en la Senda Arcoíris en tres años.

(20:26) Tío, estás bien?

(20:27) Tú crees que a veces soy demasiado intenso?

(20:28) Eh.

(20:28) Esto a qué viene?

(20:29) Estaba pensando.

(20:29) Y si soy “demasiado”?

(20:29) Qué? Tío, que va.

(20:29) Quiero decir que tienes una personalidad vibrante (?) por naturaleza y no todo el mundo puede aguantarla. Pero eso solo significa que tienes que encontrar a las personas adecuadas y ya está.

(20:30) Pero y si nunca encuentro a las personas adecuadas?

(20:30) Me tienes a mí.

(20:30) Eso es verdad.

(20:30) <3

(20:30) Es que tenía muchas ganas de que Keith también fuera una de esas personas.

(20:30) No necesariamente de forma romántica, me valía con que fuéramos amigos.

(20:31) Oh.

(20:31) Ha pasado algo?

(20:31) Tío, quieres que nos vayamos?

(20:32) Nah, no hace falta. Tú no has tenido tu turno aún.

(20:32) Pero creo que yo sí que me voy a volver al cuarto de todas formas.

(20:32) Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo?

(20:33) Que sí, que sí. Quédate y juega.

(20:33) Defiende mi honor y bla bla bla.

(20:34) Vale, tío. Dímelo si cambias de opinión y me voy contigo.

(20:34) <3

 

_(21:12) Sí que puedes._

(21:12) ?

_(21:12) Puedes llamarme._

_(21:12) Si quieres._

(21:18) No te molesta?

_(21:20) Por qué iba a molestarme?_

LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “LANCE”

FIN DE LA LLAMADA: 01:12

 

(21:24) Ha sido…

_(21:24) Muy rápido?_

(21:24) Interesante.

(21:25) Pero eso también, sí.

_(21:25) No ha sido incómodo?_

(21:26) Muy incómodo.

(21:26) Tan incómodo que está en el top ten de conversaciones más incómodas que he tenido en toda mi vida.

(21:27) Pero aun así ha sido interesante.

(21:27) Tu voz no es como me la esperaba.

_(21:29) Qué te esperabas?_

(21:29) No lo sé.

(21:29) Algo… diferente?

(21:29) Pero ha sido diferente para bien.

_(21:30) Entiendo lo que quieres decir._

_(21:30) Porque me pasa lo mismo._

_(21:30) Sonabas feliz?_

(21:31) No sonaba a que me estaba cagando encima de los nervios?

(21:31) No me oías dando vueltas por mi cuarto?

(21:31) Hunk ha entrado cuando he descolgado y me ha echado una mirada rarísima.

_(21:32) Estabas nervioso?_

_(21:32) Por qué?_

(21:37) A veces soy demasiado intenso.

(21:37) Y la gente sale corriendo.

(21:37) Y pensaba que me había pasado al preguntarte si podía llamarte?

_(21:38) Oh._

_(21:38) No creo que hayas sido demasiado intenso._

(21:40) Gracias, Keith.

(21:40) Podemos cambiar de tema? Ya he tenido bastantes temas serios por una noche.

_(21:43) Después de leer el diccionario, el resto de libros son solo un remix._

(21:43) Qué?? Keith???

_(21:44) He hecho lo que me has pedido, cambiar de tema._

(21:44) Es ridículo.

(21:44) Tú eres ridículo.

(21:44) Gracias.

_(21:45) Np._

_(21:45) Casi he terminado la moto._

(21:47) En serio?

_(21:47) Sí. Creía que la iba a terminar hoy, pero las partes que pedí no encajaban, así que las he tenido que devolver._

_(21:47) En cuanto vengas las nuevas ya está._

(21:48) No te olvides de la vuelta que me prometiste.

(21:48) Quiero ir por la carretera al anochecer con la melena al viento.

_(21:50) Ja._

_(21:50) Veré qué puedo hacer._

(21:51) Chachi.

(21:51) Dónde aprendiste a montar motos?

_(21:53) La gran mayoría gracias a Internet._

(21:53) Aprendiste por tu cuenta a montar motos???

(21:53) Keith, qué cojones?

_(21:55) Es raro?_

(21:55) No, no es raro, mola mucho.

(21:55) Es súper impresionante.

(21:55) Qué envidia. Tu hobby es montar motos y el mío es hacer punto.

_(21:57) Hacer punto mola._

_(21:57) A su manera._

(21:58) Eso dices ahora, pero cuando el día de Navidad abras tu regalo y saques un par de calcetines gorditos hechos con todo mi amor, cambiarás de opinión.

_(21:59) Voy a tener regalo de Navidad?_

(22:01) Siempre les tejo algo a mis amigos por Navidad.

(22:01) Y

(22:01) Creo que somos amigos

(22:01) No?

_(22:06) Sí, yo creo que sí._

(22:06) Bien.

_(22:07) Moooooola._

(22:07) Ahora que he oído tu voz puedo imaginarte diciendo eso.

(22:07) Ha estado bien, no?

(22:08) Podríamos hacerlo otra vez algún día?

(22:08) A lo mejor no es tan incómodo?

_(22:12) Por mi_

_(22:12) Bien._

(22:13) Por mí también.

_(22:14) Bien._

(22:14) BIEN.

**24/08/2016**

(10:03) Antes o después vas a tener que hablar conmigo?

(10:04) Nope.

(10:04) Que te he pedido perdón.

(10:05) Ah, eso es lo que estabas haciendo?

(10:05) Es que, verás, se me hacía difícil sacar conclusiones de tu quinto bis de “Addicted to You” de Shakira.

(10:07) No seas exagerado. 

(10:07) Que solo era el tercer bis. 

(10:08) Claro, porque eso es muuuuuuuucho mejor.

(10:09) Pero no es como si no tenga razón.

(10:09) Estás loco por él.

(10:09) De verdad, Lance, tenía que haberte grabado anoche. Te quedabas sonriéndole al teléfono, riéndote como un bobo.

(10:10) Creo que diste un par de grititos.

(10:11) Mentiroso.

(10:11) Lance McClain no da grititos.

(10:12) Pues era algo muy parecido a un gritito entonces.

(10:12) Un híbrido a medio camino entre un suspiro y una risa.

(10:12) Si no hubiera estado intentando dormir habría sido monísimo.

(10:12) Por qué no podéis tiraros la caña de día?

(10:14) …

(10:14) Voy a volver a ignorarte.

(10:15) </3

_(14:56) Shiro?_

_ (15:01) Keith? _

_(15:01) Bizcochito se ha puesto de parto._

_(15:01) He pensado que te gustaría saberlo._

_(15:02) Está dando a luz en la cocina._

_(15:02) Mamá está gritando._

_(15:02) En realidad, no es tan sangriento como yo pensaba._

_ (15:04) Madre mía. _

__

_ ACEPTAR LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE “SHIRO” _

_ FIN DE LA LLAMADA: 16:25 _

__

_(15:33) Vas de camino a casa?_

**(15:34) Sip, acabo de salir.**

**(15:34) Por qué?**

_(15:35) Pásate por mi casa._

_(15:35) Bizcochito ha dado a luz._

**(15:36) Joder!!! En serio???**

**(15:36) cUÁNTOS???**

_(15:40) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(15:40) 5._

**(15:40) [IMAGEN RECIBIDA]**

**(15:42) OOOH!!**

_(15:45) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(15:45) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(15:45) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(15:45) Enhorabuena, eres tío abuelo._

_(15:46) O es tío segundo?_

_(15:46) No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona eso._

(15:48) Estoy gritando.

(15:48) Me van a quitar el móvil por gritar en clase, son las criaturas más preciosas de este mun

_(15:48) …Lance?_

_(15:56) No me lo puedo creer._

(17:04) Ya he vuelto, estoy preparado para seguir gritando.

(17:04) HOY ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA.

(17:04) Ni siquiera que me haya pasado una hora castigado me lo puede estropear.

(17:05) Son tan monos.

(17:05) Se los he enseñado a Hunk y se ha derretido literalmente. Enhorabuena, has roto a Hunk.

_(17:06) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

_(17:06) [IMAGEN ENVIADA]_

(17:08) Keith, me estás matando.

(17:08) Voy a ponerme esa en la que salen todos juntos durmiendo de fondo de pantalla.

(17:08) Cómo está Bizcochito?

_(17:11) Bien, supongo?_

_(17:11) Un poco cansada, pero aparte de eso está más o menos como siempre._

_(17:11) Antes me ha bufado y todo cuando he intentado ponerla en su cama._

(17:13) Esa es mi chica.

_(17:13) Que dejes de darle ánimos._

(17:14) Jamás.

(17:14) Has empezado a pensar nombres?

(17:14) Porque, quiero que sepas que… ahora que somos amigos.

(17:15) No puedo dejar que les pongas a los gatitos nombres tan feos como Bizcochito.

_(17:17) 1. Bizcochito es un nombre estupendo._

_(17:17) 2. Es mejor que Antonio Guaunderas._

_(17:17) 3. No quieres ponerle nombre a tu gatito?_

(17:18) 1. No, no lo es.

(17:18) 2. No, no lo es. Nada es mejor que Antonio Guaunderas.

(17:18) 3. DE VERDAD ME DEJAS????

(17:18) Cuál me quedo yo???

_(17:21) El que quieras?_

_(17:21) Parece ser que se tienen que quedar con Bizcochito de seis a ocho semanas._

_(17:21) Así que no hace falta que lo decidas ya._

(17:23) Valep.

(17:23) Entonces supongo que vas a tener que mandarme fotos de los gatitos todos los días para que pueda tomar una Decisión Razonada.

_(17:25) Todos los días?_

(17:25) Sin falta.

(17:25) Y, bueno, si quieres salir en alguna de las fotos

(17:25) No estoy nada en contra.

_(17:30) Me_

_(17:30) Me estás pidiendo que me haga un selfie?_

(17:31) No, te estoy pidiendo fotos de los gatitos nuevos.

(17:31) Y si por en medio se te cuela un selfie, no me voy a quejar.

_(17:33) Sí que me lo estás pidiendo._

(17:33) Es posible.

(17:33) No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo soy?

(17:33) Una pista: superlativamente precioso, contacto visual directo puede causar daños en la retina.

_(17:34) Y modesto también._

(17:34) Es una mis mejores cualidades bs

_(17:36) Eso significa que TÚ tienes curiosidad por saber cómo soy yo?_

_(17:36) Por qué?_

(17:37) Que por qué?? Porque llevamos cuatro semanas hablando a diario.

(17:37) Por supuesto que tengo curiosidad.

(17:37) Así que, selfie. Sí o no?

_(17:38) No me gustan los selfies…_

(17:40) Qué? Por qué no???

(17:40) No usas Snapchat? Instagram?

(17:40) Espera un momento.

(17:40) Qué tienes de foto de perfil de Facebook?

(17:40) Como contestes que un coche será el fin de nuestra amistad.

_(17:42) No tengo ni Snapchat ni Instagram._

_(17:42) Y no, no es un coche._

(17:43) Gracias a Dios.

_(17:43) Es una moto._

(17:44) KEITH???

(17:44) Eso solo es un pelín mejor que lo del coche.

(17:44) UN PELÍN.

_(17:45) No lo uso mucho._

(17:45) No, si ya lo veo.

(17:45) Pues muy bien, nada de selfies. Me contentaré con fotos de los gatos y mi imaginación.

_(17:48) Un momento. Cómo me estás imaginando?_

(17:48) Tengo algunas Teorías.

_(17:49) Con “t” mayúscula? Me interesan._

_(17:49) Y, Pidge ha venido a ver a los gatitos, así que a lo mejor tardo un poco en contestarte._

(17:51) Voy a ir por la senda estereotipada: estás mazao?

(17:51) Mazao… a lo Johnny Bravo?

_(17:57) Acabo de escupir toda la Coca-Cola._

_(17:57) Por qué??? Por qué ibas a pensar eso?????_

(17:58) Porque tienes una moto.                          

_(17:58) Y por eso tengo que tener unos músculos prominentes??_

(17:58) La terminología correcta es “mazao”

(17:58) Así que sí.

_(18:09) Pues no._

_(18:09) Pidge se está riendo._

_(18:09) Aunque el término correcto es descojonándose en realidad._

(18:11) Vale, vale.

(18:11) Barba?

_(18:17) Toda tu visión imaginaria de mí está basada en malos estereotipos de moteros?_

(18:17) En mi cabeza también llevas una cantidad absurda de ropa de cuero, así que sí.

_(18:23) Ni estoy mazao, ni tengo barba, ni llevo una cantidad absurda de cuero._

(18:26) Piercings? Tatuajes?

_(18:31) Tengo 17. Dónde me iban a hacer un tatuaje?_

(18:34) No has dicho que no al piercing…

_(18:39) Piercings tampoco._

_(18:39) Bueno, eso es mentira._

(18:44) Llevas un piercing??? Dónde???

(18:44) Apuesto por el ombligo.

_(18:50) No???_

_(18:50) Pasé por una Fase y me hice un agujero en la oreja hace unos años._

_(18:50) Ya no llevo pendiente, pero el agujero sigue ahí así que_

_(18:50) En teoría podría llevarlo._

(18:53) Oh. Hala.

(18:53) Interesante.

(18:53) Muy interesante.

_(18:56) Alguna otra idea completamente errónea sobre mi apariencia?_

(18:58) Pelo largo?

_(19:04) Sí._

(19:06) Un momento, en serio?

_(19:12) Bueno, más o menos._

_(19:12) Me llega por los hombros._

(19:14) Aaaaaaah

(19:14) Eso es

(19:14) Eso es algo.

(19:14) ARGHHH

(19:15) Hunk le ha prometido a unos chavales de clase de Física que íbamos a estudiar juntos.

(19:15) Y parecer ser que esconderme debajo de la cama no es tan efectivo como yo creía.

_(19:18) Tira a estudiar, Lance._

(19:20) （ ￣□￣；）

(19:20) VALE.

(19:21) Dale un besito a los gatitos de mi parte.

_(19:23) No._

(19:26) Son bebés, Keith. Necesitan amor y cariño.

_(19:27) Deja de escaquearte._

(19:28) Eres un muermo.

 

**(22:07) Hola Hunk, sigue en pie lo de mañana?**

**(22:07) Y Keith se ha pasado todo el rato que he estado en su casa con el móvil.**

**(22:07) Estoy segura de que lo he visto sonrojarse.**

(22:13) Me sigue viniendo bien quedar mañana.

(22:13) Son ridículos.

(22:13) Lance no dejaba de repetir “tiene un piercing” una y otra vez.

(22:14) Estoy seguro de que le faltaba un nada para entrar en combustión.

**(22:17) Son idiotas.**

**(22:17) Los dos.**

(22:18) Es verdad.

(22:18) Pero también son un pelín monos.

(22:18) A su manera.

**(22:20) Discutible.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el retraso, yo estoy igual que Lance en Semana Infernal.   
> Tu dolor es mi dolor, hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> He tomado decisiones de traducción prácticamente en cada párrafo, si tenéis curiosidad por saber el porqué o queréis proponerme algún fanfic para que traduzca, pasaos por mi [tumblr](http://darkchocolatedigestivebiscuits.tumblr.com/) y habladme.
> 
> No solo tengo la suerte de tener una beta, ¡Tengo dos! ¡El gordo de Navidad! [Kaith_Jackson](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/) y a [SpringtimeSoldier](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringtimeSoldier/pseuds/SpringtimeSoldier//) que son dos de las mejores cosas que hay en el mundo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, besitos y amor <3


End file.
